A Change of Life
by Jenrya282
Summary: A boy with two elements and a necklace around his neck, he has to choose between two sides...but during a showdown, he met a girl with blue eyes and fell in love but to find out she's in the Xiaolin side...which side will he choose?
1. Heylin Wind

A Change of Life

Chapter 1

"Raimundo, where are you?"

14 year old Raimundo hid behind a garbage can, hiding from whoever is looking for him.

"Come on Raimundo, don't be a sissy. Come out and we'll play with you."

Raimundo stayed still from his current location and clear, white droplets started to appear from his eyes.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Raimundo thought.

"Ah ha, found you Pedrosa."

Raimundo gasped and turned around to run but to see Bernardo's group.

"Crying are we? Well, this should help." Bernardo said and raised his fist. He threw his fist at Raimundo but he moved out of the way to dodge the attack.

"Stop stalking me freak!" Raimundo yelled while getting to his fist.

"Don't-ever-call-me a-freak!" yelled Bernardo and he tried to punch Raimundo again. He missed him when he ducked out of the way. Raimundo tried to run away but was caught by his members.

"Let me go!" cried Raimundo while struggling to break free.

"Not a chance Pedrosa. Take this!" yelled Bernardo as once again, he raised his fist to hit Raimundo.

Raimundo closed his eyes and waited for the impact but it never happened.

"Who…who are you?"

Raimundo opened his eyes to see his savior. The person had long black hair and black armor.

"Leave this boy alone or you will be dealt severely." The stranger said.

"You don't ever tell me what to do!" Bernardo said and charged at the stranger. The stranger quickly caught Bernardo's fist and flipped him around. Bernardo landed on the floor hard and got scared and ran with his group.

Raimundo looked at the stranger and asked:

"Who are you?" Raimundo asked him.

The stranger turned around and smiled at Raimundo.

"I am Chase Young. Raimundo Pedrosa, I'm here to help you."

Raimundo looked confused.

"Help me? But really I'm okay…well, except Bernardo's group stalking-"

"I can train you to protect yourself and help me at the same time." Chase interrupted.

Now Raimundo is really confused.

"Train me? And help you?" asked Raimundo. "How? It's not like I have magic or the fighting power to do anything."

"But that's when you're wrong young Raimundo. You were born with the elements Wind and Wood. If you train with me, then you'll be able to master these elements and be able to help me." Chase replied.

"Haha! You know what man, you really crack me up." Raimundo laughed. "Me? Having elements as magic powers?"

Chased looked at Raimundo with amazement.

"If you don't believe me, how about I show you that you have these powers." said Chase. "And we'll make it more interesting. If you are right about not having these powers, I will leave you alone but if I'm right, you must come with me and serve me."

"You have yourself a deal man. I'm sure I'll win this bet." Raimundo replied and followed Chase out of the alley and towards a mountain. While on their way towards the mountain, it started to rain.

**Right after Raimundo left**

A large, scaly green dragon and someone on top of it flew towards the alley where Raimundo was before he left. When the dragon landed on the floor, it shrunk to a small dragon and crawled up a man with a blue robe. Both of them walked in the alley to find nobody.

"Hey Master Fung, looks like the kid is not here." said the dragon.

"I believe we are too late Dojo Kanojo Cho." replied Master Fung while looking up at the grey clouds. "The dark prince has reached him and soon the whole world will fall."

**Up on the Mountain**

"Look man, I told you before and I'll tell you again, I don't have these stupid powers and I have no way of helping you." Raimundo said.

"Patience young Raimundo, it will come in time. Now, let us begin. First of, I want to help you get your wind element. Once you have control of it, you will feel a strong wind blowing and then-"

"Woah there man, how can I feel the wind? It's already windy out here." Raimundo interrupted.

"Let me finish talking first then I'll answer question later." yelled Chase. Raimundo quickly stood up tall and shut his mouth. "Now, as I was saying, you will feel a strong wind blowing but if you don't believe me, then summon a small tornado and see for yourself."

"How can I do that? I did tell you that I don't have these powers." Raimundo said.

"Close your eyes and move your hands slowly in a tornado pattern. You will get it once you do this." Chase replied.

Raimundo listened to Chase and closed his eyes. He moved his hands in a circle above his head. He could feel the wind started to kick up and blowing stronger and stronger. He opened a little bit of his eyes to see a small tornado in front of him but quickly faded when he lost concentration.

Chase snickered and said:

"Now do you believe me Raimundo?"

Raimundo was speechless. He really couldn't believe his eyes…he actually made a tornado, but a very small one.

"I…I do…I can't believe it."

Chase walked towards Raimundo and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Well, you agreed to this deal and I win so that means you will serve me." Chase said.

A flash of dark light appeared around Raimundo and when the dark light disappeared, his clothing where changed. He now wore a black robe with red stripes. He had a red scarf like belt around his waist.

"What's with these?" Raimundo said while tugging on them to get a better look.

"Those are the robes that you are to wear while training or when you're in my castle. When you search for Shen Gong Wu's, you can wear anything you want." Chase replied.

"Woah man, one more question, what's a Shen Gong Wu?"

**Jenrya282: hello readers! Here is my first XS story so please be nice with it. I will continue my other stories so please be patience with those. Please review! See ya!**


	2. Raimundo a Heylin

A Change of Life

Chapter 2

**Xiaolin Temple**

"What are we gonna do without the Dragon of Wind!" yelled Dojo as he slid around the meditation room while biting his claws.

Master Fung, still in meditation, didn't reply him.

"Come on Fung, you have to answer me! If we don't get the kid back from Chase, then the world will fall in darkness. Oh god, if we don't do something, we're all dead." yelled Dojo and jumped on top of Master Fung.

Master Fung opened his eyes and caught Dojo before he started running around again.

"Dojo, I just thought of something." replied Master Fung. "We need to look for the other Dragons, including him."

"Him! What do you mean by..." Dojo stopped talking and snickered. "Oh, you mean him."

"Exactly Dojo, without the Dragon of Wind, we must find the Dragon of Lightning."

**Chase's Castle/Dungeon**

"Ahh!" yelled Raimundo as he was flung across the room.

"Raimundo, do you have an idea why we are doing this!" yelled Chase and walked towards him.

Raimundo got up and replied:

"Well duh, you told me that if I'm strong in physical, then I'll be strong enough to control my element. By the way, what are my elements again?"

Chase slapped his head. Raimundo looked at Chase puzzled and quickly slapped his own head.

"Oh, I just remembered that my elements are Wind and Wood."

"Yes Raimundo, now since you have only started working on the element wind, you must start working on wood." Chase said and appeared in front of Raimundo.

"So do I have to work with wood the same I did with wind?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes, but for now, wind is your key element so you have to master this before wood. And to do that, we must get you in a Xiaolin Showdown." Chase said.

Before Raimundo could ask Chase what's a Xiaolin Showdown, a black raven flew down and landed on Chase's shoulders. It started to move its beak like its talking. Chase nodded and turned to Raimundo.

"I see that my good friend here said that a Shen Gong Wu has activated. We must go and obtain it so it will help you for further training." Chase said and started to walk out the door. "Come along Raimundo, we must hurry before the Xiaolin Monks get it."

"Xiaolin Monks?" Raimundo whispered and ran towards Chase.

**Xiaolin Temple**

Outside of the Xiaolin Temple, there was a boy, a very short boy with a very large yellow head. He wore a red robe with a black sash. He was jumping and running around, hiding behind bushes and rocks.

"Omi, come here. Our guests have arrived." said a voice in the temple.

Omi heard the voice and ran in the temple. He stood beside his adopter, Master Fung. Omi, being an orphan since birth, didn't have many visitors and was very excited to see others. When he got in the temple, he saw a girl with black hair that were tied up, a big boy with a cowboy hat and another boy with short, black hair.

"Omi, I would like to introduce you to the new Dragons that will be training with us." said Master Fung. "Here's Kimiko Tohomiko from Tokyo, Clay Bailey from Texas and Kaz Cheung from Taiwan."

"Hey, Howdy, Hello." was their reply.

"Hello my fellow friends, I am Omi and-"

Before Omi had a chance to finish his introduction, Dojo quickly slid in the room while holding a scroll.

"Heads up kids, there's a live one here!" Dojo yelled and Master Fung grabbed the scroll from Dojo's hands. He opened and a circle in the middle of the scroll revealed a picture that a person is holding a coin and flipping it and when it jumped, it jumped high.

"Ah, I see that the Mantis Flip Coin has revealed itself. Go my Dragons in training, get the Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung said.

All four of them rushed outside and jumped on the 20 feet Dojo. And they flew off.

**A/N: I'll just make up the places along the way because I forgot where they got all the Shen Gong Wu...**

**The Mountains**

"So Chase, where is this Mantis Flip Coin you're talking about?" Raimundo asked and continued to follow Chase around the mountains.

"Now Raimundo, I have a favour to ask you." Chase said.

"Sure, spill it." was Raimundo's reply.

"You will go look for the Mantis Flip Coin on your own. I'll be in hiding." Chase replied and started to walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean you'll be in hiding?" Raimundo asked.

Chase stopped and said:

"It's not time for the others to discover me yet so I'll be hiding from them until later. So now Raimundo, I will follow you to search for the Shen Gong Wu but I will be hiding."

"Okay...a bit strange but that's ok...I know what you mean." Raimundo replied and started to run the other direction.

"Of course you do Raimundo. But once you obtained the Shen Gong Wu I need, you will help me rule the world and you don't even know what kinds of power that necklace of yours holds. With you on my side, nothing will stop me." whispered Chase and started walking towards the opposite side.

While Raimundo was busy looking for the Shen Gong Wu, so was the Xiaolin Monks.

"Oh, this is most difficult. I wonder why Grand Master Dashi hid the Shen Gong Wu in such a difficult place." Omi asked.

"Well Omi, if we didn't hide the Shen Gong Wu in a safe place, then the Heylin side would find it and destroy the world with them." Dojo replied.

While they continued searching for it, a boy with red hair and a ghostly witch was also looking for the Mantis Flip Coin. They continued to search until:

"Ah ha! The Great Evil Boy Genius has found the Mantis Flip Coin!"

Both Raimundo and the Xiaolin Monks turned around to see the red hair boy flying away with the coin. Both groups started to run towards him until he yelled:

"Jack Bots, attack!"

Dozens of small flying robots flew towards the Xiaolin Monks and they started to fight each other. While they were busy fighting, they could hear the ghostly witch yell:

"Jack, get out of here before they are done with your stupid toys."

"They are not stupid, they have emotions Wuya, let them take care of them." replied Jack.

While Jack and Wuya were arguing about the Jack Bots, Raimundo knew that this was the perfect chance to get the Shen Gong Wu from Jack's hands. He jumped from tree to tree and jumped towards Jack. Without much practise with jumping, he bashed into Jack and both of them dropped to the ground.

"Ow, what was that for?" Jack whined.

He suddenly found out that the coin was not in his hands.

"Hey, where did the Mantis Flip Coin go?" he said loud enough to let Raimundo and the Xiaolin Monks to hear. They heard that Jack dropped the coin and they began to search for it.

Raimundo was crouching down looking for it until he saw a sparkle of light and knew it was the Mantis Flip Coin. He jumped towards it to find a yellow head boy. Both their hands were on the coin and it started to shine.

"What is going on Dojo?" Kimiko asked when she saw the light.

"That my friends, is a Xiaolin Showdown." Dojo replied.

"A Xiaolin Showdown...that's what Chase said if I want to master my wind element." thought Raimundo. A voice interrupted him and he shook his head to see Omi talking to him.

"Whoever you are, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Omi said. "The game is a race towards the Mantis Flip Coin. The first one to touch it wins."

"Okay Cueball, I accept your challenge." Raimundo replied.

The light expanded and it covered around them and the place started to change. Mountains changing sizes and trees started to grow. It soon became a whole new place. Omi stood beside Raimundo and Dojo was in front of them.

"Gong Yi Tenpai!" yelled Dojo.

Both of them stared at Dojo. They didn't move at all.

"Well, what are you two standing here for? That means go!" Dojo replied.

Both of them nodded and started to run across the forest.

**Jenrya282: Hiya, I'm back! Wow, what luck I have, 5 reviews just for my first chapter! I'm so happy! I would like to thank ****anonymous Jewel****animeang3l7****, Kosmic, ****Angelus-alvus**** and ****rainbowraindeer**** for their reviews! I will continue this once I have the time so thank you for your patience. See ya!**


	3. First Showdown

A Change of Life

Chapter 3

**Jenrya282: Hello readers! I would like to give a special thanks to DeafLizgon, animeang3l7, Angelus-alvus, carrie and rainbowraindeer for their reviews. Oh, and to answer your question rainbowraindeer, well, I didn't really like how they got the Shen Gong Wu's in the beginning, because it looked all too easy for both Jack and Omi. So I decided to make the Mantis Flip Coin their first Shen Gong Wu to obtain and since it's their first one, they can't wager anything because they don't have any Shen Gong Wu's, so does that answer the wagering question? Well, since that's figured out, let us continue on the story!**

As they raced across the forest continued, both Raimundo and Omi are evenly matched.

"You are good whoever you are but you won't be able to defeat me!" said Omi and ran faster.

"Well, I have been training with the best so of course, I will win." Raimundo replied, but of course, he knew he hasn't had much training with Chase at all.

They ran over tree roots and jumping on trees, they still looked evenly matched. As they ran more, they could see a sparkle on top of a tree.

"The Mantis Flip Coin!" Raimundo thought and ran even faster.

Even though Raimundo was running as fast as he can, Omi was still faster. He thought all hope was lost but then a voice said:

"Use your wind element. Use it!"

He knew it was Chase talking to him. It sounds like him. Raimundo stopped and stood there. Omi saw that and turned around to see him standing.

"We still have a Xiaolin Showdown to finish! Why are you stopping!" Omi yelled while moving his hands in the air, but then Raimundo opened his green eyes and yelled:

"Heylin Wind!"

The wind started to kick up and getting stronger and stronger, just like the last time he made the bet with Chase. He could feel the energy increasing and increasing. On the sidelines, Dojo was shaking with fear and the Xiaolin Monks saw him.

"What's the matter Dojo?" Kaz asked.

"It's……..it's…….IT'S THE DRAGON OF WIND!" Dojo yelled.

Everybody didn't know what was wrong with Dojo so they just shook it off and continued to watch the showdown.

The wind started to turn in a circular motion and soon it became a medium size tornado. He moved his hands and pushed the tornado towards Omi. Omi's pupil shrunk as he saw the tornado coming towards him, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't jump away because it was too big for him. The tornado hit Omi and sends him flying. Raimundo saw what happened and quickly ran to the Mantis Flip Coin. He touched the coin and the field replaced itself back to normal.

"Oh, I am most humiliated." said Omi.

The other Xiaolin Monks ran towards Omi and kept asking if he's ok or if he's injured. They were talking to each other that they haven't found out that Jack and Wuya disappeared. Kimiko looked up from Omi to see Raimundo missing.

"Hey, anybody know who that boy was?" Kimiko asked the others.

"Nope, but I think we should go back to the temple and talk to Master Fung about that boy. It looks like Dojo knows who he is." Kaz said.

So they all went on top of Dojo and they flew back to the temple. Meanwhile, Raimundo was looking for Chase.

"Chase, hey Chase. Where are you?" Raimundo called out.

Chase suddenly appeared in front of Raimundo and scared him.

"Man, don't ever do that again." Raimundo said.

"Have you obtained the Shen Gong Wu?" Chase asked.

Raimundo showed Chase the Mantis Flip Coin and he smiled.

"Good and I also saw you control that tornado with ease which means you have learned how to use your wind element correctly. Now we just need to work on wood." Chase said.

"Alright, then let's head back to the castle." Raimundo replied and both of them left.

**Xiaolin Temple**

When they landed on the ground, Dojo quickly slid to the vault and the Xiaolin Monks followed him. When they went in, they saw Master Fung listening to Dojo talking about the boy who controlled the wind.

"Ah, I see. Come in my dragons in training, I have something important to tell you." Master Fung said.

They sat around Master Fung and were listening to what he has to say.

"Now, from what I heard from Dojo, you have met the Dragon of Wind. We were looking for him before we went to search for you but to find out that the dark prince has found him before us. That really concerned us because he carries a special necklace that will change the whole outcome of the world and he also has two elements, thus making him stronger." Master Fung explained.

"Two elements! But I'm suppose to be the best Xiaolin Monk in this temple!" yelled Omi.

"Chill partner, who said anything about you being the best? We just started our training." Clay said.

"Well, I've been training in this temple before any of you so that should make be better and stronger!" Omi yelled.

"Omi…" said Master Fung while looking at him. "You need to realize that training a lot does not mean you are the best. The person who is the strongest gets their strength from the inside. If you want to be the best, then you have to calm down and learn to control your jealousy."

"Yes Master Fung, I will learn to ice myself." said Omi.

They all stared at Omi like he's crazy.

"Uh Omi, I think you mean that you will learn to cool off." said Kaz.

Omi stared at Kaz and said:

"That too!"

**Jenrya282: I'm back! I'm really sorry if the characters are not correct on how they talk. Both Clay and Omi have hard sayings so it might be a while before I can get the hang of them…well, please review! Ciao!**


	4. Showdown Trio

A Change of Life

Chapter 4

**Jenrya282: Once again, I would love to thank animeang3l7, Angelus-alvus, Kosmic and rainbowraindeer for their reviews. Thanks for encouraging me to continue this fic!**

**Chase's castle**

"Heylin Wind!" yelled Raimundo and shot a medium size tornado at Chase. Chase easily dodged the attack and tried to attack Raimundo but saw that he has disappeared. He quickly reached out his arm and caught Raimundo by his collar of his robe before Raimundo had a chance to hit Chase.

"I'm very impressed Raimundo. You have learned well." Said Chase and let Raimundo go.

"Well, I did learn from the best." Raimundo replied. "Anyway, I am a fast learner."

Raimundo quickly jumped and tried to hit Chase again but once again was caught by him.

"Attack when someone's guard is down, you has certainly learned well." Chase said.

Suddenly Chase's raven flew down and landed on his shoulders. The raven told Chase something and flew off again.

"Well, looks like the monks has found another Shen Gong Wu. We must obtain this Shen Gong Wu too." Chase said and snapped his finger.

A black panther, a tiger and a cougar came out and stood beside Chase.

"Now Raimundo, choose one of these for your transportation. It will be yours; you will have complete control of it." Chase said while rubbing behind the tiger's ears.

Raimundo's eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"Sweet man, you rock! Um…..I think I'll take the tiger, it looks cool." Raimundo said and the tiger walked beside Raimundo.

"Um………you would be better with a name. Let's see…..how about Kage?" asked Raimundo.

The tiger agreed by rubbing its head on his leg. Raimundo hopped onto Kage and left the castle, heading towards the city of Hong Kong.

**Xiaolin Temple**

The Xiaolin Monks were busy training, dodging each others assaults.

"Ha, you will not beat me Kaz, I am invisible!" exclaimed Omi and jumped away from Kaz's kicks.

"Oh well, you did learn longer then any of us but Master Fung did say that if you're overconfident, you will surely loose." Kaz replied.

"I will never be overconfident, I have my tiger instinct." said Omi.

Before Omi had a chance it hit Kaz, Dojo came out of the vault, carrying the ancient scroll and scratching himself.

"Hey, heads up. There's a Shen Gong Wu alert! And it's a big one from what my hives tell me!" yelled Dojo and continued to scratch himself.

The Xiaolin Monks ran to Dojo and took the scroll from him.

"Woo, it's the Sword of the Storm! It allows the user to create a large gust of wind." explained Omi. "We must obtain it so I will be come more powerful!"

Dojo quickly enlarged and they jumped on him and left the temple.

**City of Hong Kong**

"Now, if I were the Shen Gong Wu, where would I be?" Raimundo thought and searched for it in the city while his tiger searched for it on the roofs so it won't be seen. While Raimundo searched for it, he saw the emperors' castle.

"I think the emperor would have hid it inside his throne room so I suggest I go in it and find it." Raimundo thought and ran towards the emperors' castle.

**Xiaolin Monks**

The Xiaolin Monks has already entered the emperors' castle before Raimundo with the help of Kimiko. She knew that they have to go in the castle so she ordered some clothing for Clay and herself. Kaz had one of his own and Omi had his robe. They easily entered the castle and began searching for the Sword of the Storm.

"Thanks Kimiko, you sure helped us a lot with these clothing." Clay said.

"Don't mention it, let's just hurry up and find that Sword of the Storm before I get cranky with this dress." grumbled Kimiko.

They walked around looking for the sword until Dojo said:

"Guys, my Shen Gong Wu senses tell me that the Sword of the Storm is right under us!"

"But how? There's no secret doorway that leads us down." Kaz said.

"Don't worry my good friend; Master Fung did say if we can't find the Shen Gong Wu, there has to be a solution." Omi said.

"Yeah, like how?" Kaz said and sat down on a bench.

The bench suddenly slid down and a secret hidden doorway in the wall opened and a stairway going down was seen.

"I reckon that's the door that leads us to the Shen Gong Wu. Let's rope this Wu and head back to the temple." said Clay and he started to go down the stairs. The others followed, waiting to see if that's where the Shen Gong Wu is.

**Outside the Castle**

"Come on man, let me through. There's this really important item I need to get." begged Raimundo to the guards.

"No one is allowed to enter unless they are under the emperors' orders." one of the guards said.

Raimundo grumbled and walked down the stairs.

"Man, how am I supposed to get through to get the Sword of the Storm?" thought Raimundo.

"_That can be arranged."_ a voice said to him.

"How Chase, they won't let me in until I have the emperors' orders." I said back to Chase.

A black glow surrounded Raimundo and his clothes changed from his normal white hooded shirt and blue jeans to his black battle robe with a red sash.

"_Try to go in now. I'm sure they will let you through."_

Raimundo walked back up the stairs and the guards let him through. He walked in and saw an opened door at the wall.

"Damn, don't tell me the Xiaolin Monks already went in." Raimundo said and ran through the door. Step by step he ran down the stairs to see the Xiaolin Monks. They were so close until it was too late, the monks got it.

"Ha, so I see you've come intruder. But you are too late, I have obtained the Sword of the Storm and there's nothing you can do about it!" exclaimed Omi.

Raimundo grumbled again and left the emperors' castle to see Kage waiting for him outside with a black raven on its head.

"Huh, what's up? Did Chase see my pathetic lose on the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Raimundo.

Raimundo jumped on Kage and left the emperors' castle. While Kage ran, the raven sat on his shoulder and moved its beak.

"Oh, so you're saying there's another Shen Gong Wu? Cool, come on Kage, let's pack that Wu and let's head back.

**Xiaolin Monks**

While they were busy celebrating, Dojo suddenly jerked up and shook.

"What's the matter Dojo? It look like you just seen a ghost." Kimiko said.

"News flash! A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed! No time to celebrate, let's go!" yelled Dojo and enlarged himself outside the castle. They hopped on Dojo and Kimiko took out the Ancient Scroll.

"Let's see….It's the Eye of Dashi, allows the user to shoot lighting." said Kaz as he looked over Kimiko's shoulders.

"We must retrieve it at once! And of course, I will lead you all to the road of victory!" cried Omi.

They all stared at Omi and just ignored him.

**Taiwan, up on a mountain**

Kage ran out of the city of Hong Kong, they ended up in Taiwan. They ran up to the mountains and into a cave. At the end of the cave, they saw the Shen Gong Wu, but to see both the Xiaolin Monks and Jack Spicer. All three groups ran up to the Shen Gong Wu and Kaz Raimundo and Jack touched the Wu.

"Alright Jack and……" said Raimundo.

"Kaz, the name's Kaz."

"Okay………Jack and Kaz, I challenge you to a Showdown Trio." said Raimundo.

"A Showdown Trio?" Omi asked Dojo.

They all looked at Dojo and saw him holding up a book.

"Hold up, let's see……ah, here it is. When three people touched a Shen Gong Wu, a Showdown Trio happens. Yep, it says in the book, its legal." replied Dojo.

"Alright, the game is asteroid dodging. The last one standing wins." said Kaz.

"Aw, no fair." whined Jack.

"Shut up sissy boy, if you don't want to, then don't join the showdown." Raimundo yelled.

"I'm not a sissy boy, fine, I accept you challenge." replied Jack.

"I will wager the Sword of the Storm, Raimundo will wager the Mantis Flip Coin and what will you wager Jack?" Kaz asked.

"Ha! The evil boy genius has to have something to wager so I'll wager the Two Ton Tunic." yelled Jack.

"Wait, when did you get the Two Ton Tunic?" Clay asked Jack.

"I got it as a present from my granny." replied Jack.

"Alright, since that's figured out, let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" all three of them yelled.

The caves roof opened up and they were floating in space. Thousands of asteroids fell from the sky and stopped half way. Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Dojo and Wuya were on the sidelines.

"Gong Yi Tenpai!" all of them yelled.

The asteroids started to fall from the sky and both Raimundo and Kaz where jumping on them, trying to dodge the asteroid from squishing them. Meanwhile they were hopping on the asteroids, Jack was flying like crazy trying to dodge the asteroids but then he yelled:

"Two Ton Tunic!"

The tunic turned big and solid hard. The asteroids kept on hitting the tunic and break when they got in contact.

"Brilliant Jack, for once you did something good for a change." Wuya said.

Jack was so busy singing his evil theme song; he didn't notice an asteroid coming towards him until…….

THUNK

The asteroid hit Jack on the head and knocked him out cold.

"NNOOOO!" Wuya yelled. "You just lost four Shen Gong Wu's! Four!"

While Wuya was busy yelling at Jack, both Raimundo and Kaz were perfectly matched.

"Sword of the Storm!" yelled Kaz and wind started to pick up and blew the asteroids away from him.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" cried Raimundo while jumping on the asteroids.

"Come on Kaz, you go partner, kick his butt!" yelled the Xiaolin Monks.

"Sword of the Storm!" yelled Kaz and sent the gale of winds to Raimundo.

Raimundo saw the wind coming to him and quickly yelled:

"Heylin Wind!"

He stopped the wind from hitting him and sent it back to Kaz. The wind hit Kaz and sent him off balance on the asteroid. Another asteroid hit the asteroid Kaz was on and he fell onto the floor. The showdown was over, Raimundo had won.

**Jenrya282: Okay, so far the story is going well, but I'm kinda in the writer's block right now. I'm kinda making this up along the way and I'm starting to lose idea for this story…this might have to be my longest story ever because I've only got four Shen Gong Wu's in 4 chapters. I really have to start adding more Shen Gong Wu's in chapters……I'll think about it and I'll promise you readers that I will surely continue this fic. Ciao!**


	5. A Lost and Punishment

A Change of Life

Chapter 5

**Jenrya282: Thank you Xiaolin Freak, Marie Terensky, Angelus-alvus, Devils chic, rainbowraindeer, DeafLizgon and Kosmic for their reviews! Now, to answer some of them…**

**Xiaolin Freak: Pairings….well, I did plan for a pairing between wind and fire but that's about it. These two couplings are my favorite so I don't think I'll have any other couplings. **

**Marie Terensky: Keep wishing.**

**rainbowraindeer: I really appreciate your review and it gave me tons of ideas and I thought of the plot just yesterday and planned it all out. Why Chase chose Raimundo instead of Kimiko or Clay? It will be explained in this chapter. The relationship of Rai and Kage will increase and I've been thinking about that since it can turn to a human. My brother was like "Wouldn't Kage tell Chase about their relationship?" so I was a bit worried about that….but I'll have it figured out. **

**Kosmic: You want a Rai and Kim romance, it will happen about 1-2 chapters. I haven't really decided about when to get them together and they are in two different groups so it will be hard for Rai to visit Kim.**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

**Egypt**

Kage quickly ran in the pyramid with me on top of him, hoping that I get there in time.

"I wish I didn't sleep so much, then I would have gotten here earlier." I thought.

When we reached the end of they pyramid, I could hear the Xiaolin Monks cheering and saw Jack fly out of the pyramid, whimpering.

"Alright Kimiko, you got the Star Hanabi!" cried Kaz.

"Yeah, Jack Spicer was so easy to beat. We kicked evil's butt." replied Kimiko while holding the Star Hanabi.

They turned around and saw both me and Kage.

"Ha, looks like you're too late. We kicked evil buttocks!" yelled Omi.

"I think Omi means we kicked evil's butt." Kaz replied.

"Don't worry, I will be back." I said and Kage turned around and left.

**Chase's castle**

"What do you mean that the Xiaolin Monks got the Shen Gong Wu before you!" yelled Chase.

"Well, we got there as fast we could but when we got there, the Xiaolin Monks beat Jack and we were too late." I replied.

"Okay, that's enough Raimundo; you will have training everyday starting now. You will not sleep until you are faster and strong. You are not to rest until you can actually please me. Do I make myself clear!" Chase yelled.

"Yes Chase, I understand." I said while sighing.

"We will start your training now! Show me your best move Raimundo." Chase said and got into a fighting stance.

I got into my fighting stance and charged at Chase. I tried to kick and punch him but I was still too slow. I jumped back and yelled:

"Heylin Wind!"

A medium size tornado appeared and I fired it at Chase but he easily dodged it.

"Come on Raimundo; don't tell me that after all the training we had, this is your best shot." Chase said.

I felt the anger in me rise and I slapped my hands together and yelled:

"Darkness Typhoon!"

I sent a strong gale of wind at Chase and since he didn't see it, he was knocked back but really stopped himself before he hit the wall. When he got up from the floor, he could see me puffing and huffing. I was really tired. I looked down at my hands and saw tiny wind going around my hands.

"I am impressed Raimundo, you learned a new wind technique. But now, we have to work with your wood element." Chase said and got into another fighting stance.

I got into my fighting stance and charged at Chase again. This time, I had a plan.

"Heylin Wind!" I yelled. Chase expected me to hit him with the wind but I quickly put my hands on the floor and flew up. He gasped and jumped out of the way before I punched him and again, I yelled "Heylin Wind" and flew towards the way Chase jumped.

"Very good Raimundo, but don't forget we are training your wood element, not your wind." Chase said in midair.

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing." I replied and quickly landed on the floor, making a crack on the floor.

"Heylin Wood!" I yelled, slamming my hand on the floor.

Suddenly, long, thick vines came out of the floor and wrapped around Chase. He struggled to break free and I knew this is my chance to hit him.

"Darkness Typhoon!" I yelled and sent another strong wind towards Chase. Before the wind hit him, he escaped the vines and leaped out of danger.

"Damn, I almost got him." I thought and quickly turned my head to face Chase. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well done Raimundo, I will let you rest until another Shen Gong Wu is revealed." Chase said and started to walk away from me.

"I have to ask him before I forget." I thought to myself and quickly ran up to him.

"Hey Chase, wait. I have something I need to ask you." I asked Chase.

"Hmm, what is it Raimundo, I'm really busy right now." Chase said.

"Well, why did you choose me instead of one of the Xiaolin Monks?" I asked.

Chase turned around and said:

"Well Raimundo, you are special in many ways. You have both the element of wind and wood while other monks have only one element. Another thing is that pendent of yours."

"The pendent?" I asked and took out the yellow pendent.

"Yes, that pendent of yours can have an effect on the whole world if you know how to use it." Chase replied.

"The whole world! What do you mean by that?" I quickly asked him.

"In time Raimundo, you will soon know how to use it." Chase said and started to walk away.

I was speechless. The pendent my parents gave me before they died has an effect on the whole world? But how?

**Xiaolin Temple**

After they left Egypt, they returned back to the temple.

"Well done young Kimiko." Master Fung said.

"Yes, she has done a great job because of me." Omi said.

"Uh...right. So Master Fung, what do we have to do now?" Kaz asked.

"Well, you can start by doing your chores. Kaz, you will wash the hallway, Kimiko, the dishes, Clay will help Kaz with the hallway and Omi will get the training field ready for our training in 1 hour." Master Fung said and walked away, leaving two buckets of water and two sponges.

The Xiaolin Monks groaned and started on their work. After they're done working and cleaning, they met each other in the training field to see Dojo running to them with the ancient scroll and having red lumps around his body.

"Man, these are really itchy." exclaimed Dojo while scratching himself. "Okay, a new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself again."

Kimiko took the scroll and opened it.

"The Falcon's Eye, it allows the user to see through solid objects." Kimiko explained.

"Let's hurry up and get this Shen Gong Wu before that boy comes." Omi said and they jumped on Dojo and flew off. While they were talking back at the temple, they never noticed a raven sitting on the tree, listening to their conversation.

**Chase's castle**

Chase was sitting on his throne while listening to the monks talking.

"Raimundo!" he yelled and I walked up to him.

"Yes Chase?" I asked.

"There's a new Shen Gong Wu you have to seek. It's in Russia. Go look for it." Chase said and Kage appeared beside me. I hopped on Kage and we left the castle.

**Russia**

Kage was running on the roofs while I searched for it on the ground. I went in a temple just north of Russia and saw tons of different pagan statues. One top of the tallest statue, I found it, The Crystal Glasses! I leaped on the statue to get it but it started to glow. I looked up to see a girl with blue eyes and black hair.

"Hey, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" the girl said.

"Stop calling me Hey or boy, the name is Raimundo!" I said.

"Fine, Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is a fight until a person falls." said Kimiko. "I wager the Star Hanabi for your Eye of Dashi."

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

The statues started to grow bigger and smaller until they are in a circle. I was facing the girl who the monks called her Kimiko.

"Gong Yi Tenpai!" both of us yelled and she quickly yelled:

"Star Hanabi!"

She fired a large fireball at me but I quickly moved and dodged it. For some reason, I didn't want to hit her. She looked too innocent to be a Xiaolin Monk and I don't know why, but I can't hit her.

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

I was firing a fireball at him and he dodged it. Look at his speed! He's so fast! But when he had a chance to hit me, he didn't. I wonder why?

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

"Man, what is wrong with me?" I thought. "I can't hit her."

Then she fired another fireball at me. I dodged this one too and tried to attack her, but I can't. But if I don't, Chase will not let me rest until I win every showdown. What am I going to do! When I finally broke out of my chain of thoughts, I heard her say:

"Fire!"

She just ran towards me so fast, I couldn't react. She kicked me right at my face and I hit the wall, it was over, the showdown was over. I was beaten, here comes the punishment. Everything returned back to normal, the way it was suppose to be before the showdown.

All of her Xiaolin friends ran towards her, congratulating her on her victory. "Kimiko," I thought. "Why didn't I destroy her when I had the chance?"

When Kage walked up to me, I climbed on Kage and we left. What I didn't see was a worried look from Kimiko's face. I was too occupied with the thought of Chase's punishment.

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

For some reason, I won the showdown with no difficulty. It feels like he wanted me to win or he was too scared to face me. But I knew he was supposed to be harder to beat, I saw his match against Omi and he beat Omi. Why didn't he attack me like how he attacked Omi? I wanted a challenge from him but he didn't give me a challenge. He was too easy. When he left, I felt sorry for him and I did give him a pretty bad bruised cheek. But he's on the Heylin side and we're supposed to beat the Heylin side so why am I feeling sorry for him?

"Raimundo, why?" I thought.

**Raimundo's P.O.V Chase's castle**

When I told Chase about what had happen in Russia, he got fierce and turned into a giant lizard. He started to punch and kick me like there was no tomorrow. He started yelling at me for loosing the Shen Gong Wu and said with that, I could have a way of beating the monks. I couldn't tell him about my feelings when I faced her. I knew he would say that I'm crazy. After his fierce punishment, he told me to go to my room he had prepared for me since the beginning.

"He acts like my father..." I thought and silently walked to my room, thinking about my past.

**Flashback**

"Raimundo, how could you! How could you hit another child! You're supposed to be a good boy so your sisters and brothers could learn from you!" my father yelled and started to slap me.

"I'm sorry dad but he was hitting me." I cried.

"Don't make up excuses! You should be punished for your actions. And the boy you hit was my boss' son. Now you will get me fired because of you. How am I suppose to support you and your family if I don't have a job!" my father yelled, slapping me more.

"I'm sorry dad, please stop hitting me!" I cried even more. My whole body was aching from the pain he inflicted on me.

"Please stop it honey, I think Raimundo has learned his lesson." my mother begged, trying to stop him.

"Listen, if he's not punished enough, he will start to act like this again. He must be punished enough so he will learn!" my father yelled at my mother.

"Please dad, I have learned my lesson!" I yelled and he slapped me once more.

**End of Flashback**

When I reached my room, I could see Kage waiting for me beside my bed. Kage saw me a walked towards me. He rubbed his head on my leg so make me feel happy.

"Thanks pal, you're the only one I can trust right now." I said and rubbed him behind his ears. I sat down on my bed and he crawled on my bed and sat beside me. Kage licked my face.

"Hey Kage, I have to tell you this. During the showdown, I couldn't hit that girl they called Kimiko but I don't know why." I said. "I think I'm crazy but I my head think differently."

Kage stared at me confused.

"Kage, I think I love Kimiko."

**Jenrya282: There you have it! A new chapter, thank you rainbowraindeer for your suggesting about talking to Kage about his problems. It really helped me. I had to change point of views alot so I can reveal what both of them are thinking so I hope you readers weren't confused about that. Review! Ciao!**


	6. The Start of Evil

A Change of Life

Chapter 6

**Xiaolin Temple Kimiko's P.O.V**

While on our way back to the temple, all I could think of is Raimundo. Raimundo, the name kept on popping back in my head when I tried to forget about him. Raimundo, Raimundo, Raimundo, geez, that name just won't get out of my head.

"Kimiko, hey Kimiko, you okay?"

I blinked my eyes to see Kaz waving his hands in front of my face.

"Huh, what's up Kaz?" I asked like nothing happened.

"Well, you kept on ignoring me for 5 minutes. What do you have in that head of yours?" Kaz asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." I said quietly and he just shook it off.

Well, I was glad he didn't ask me anymore questions or I could have bit his head off. He is a really loyal friend when it comes to this. If he knew something was up, he didn't want to discuss it more. He told me it was something he had to do it at home so the people he was talking to won't be mad at him.

"Raimundo..." I whispered and I just realised we were back at the temple.

We jumped off Dojo and went to the vault to put away the Shen Gong Wu's. Then we met up with Master Fung in the training grounds.

"Congratulations once again Kimiko, you have really made us very proud." Master Fung said.

"Thank you." I replied and continued with his training session while thinking about the boy with his green eyes.

**Chase's castle Raimundo's P.O.V**

"Heylin Wood!" I yelled and tried to wrap Chase up. He quickly jumped away and I fired my 'Darkness Typhoon' attack at him. He once again jumped away and escaped from danger.

"Raimundo, why aren't you concentrating!" yelled Chase and landed beside me.

"I am concentrating!" I cried trying to defend myself.

"No you are not; you weren't even looking at me when we were training." Chase said.

"Well, I have a lot on my mind today." I said while turning away from Chase.

"Listen, if you were to get the Shen Gong Wu's from the Xiaolin Monks, then you need to train." Chase said.

"Then how about you get the Shen Gong Wu's by yourself! Why do I have to do your dirty work?" I yelled while staring at him face to face.

"You should be thankful that I saved you from Bernardo. If I wasn't there, then you would have been killed." Chase said.

"Whatever, I quit." I said and started to walk out but was stopped by his wild cats. I turned my head to stare at him snickering.

"Who said anything about leaving Raimundo? You will stay here and you did swear loyalty to me." Chase said.

"Well, I'm not the type of person to keep my words so forget about the deal." I said and started to walk but once again was stopped by his jungle cats. "Listen, find someone else to help you, I'm not in your group anymore."

"Is it because all you can think of is Kimiko from the Xiaolin Monks?" Chase asked.

I gasped and stood there. "How did he know?" I thought.

"Yes, I believe it's the Kimiko girl you're interested in. Am I right Raimundo?"

I quickly turned around and glared at him.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I know everything about you and what happens around you. You can't hide anything from me." said Chase.

"Fine, you win. So what do you want me to do?" I said, defeated.

"Go steal the Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin Temple. Try not to get caught." Chase said.

Kage came beside me and I hopped on him and headed towards the temple, the Xiaolin Temple.

**Xiaolin Temple**

"What a peaceful night to be sleeping but I get stuck guarding the vault!" Kimiko cried.

She continued to walk in circle inside the vault, watching for any intruders.

"Man, this is so boring." Kimiko said and continued to walk then suddenly, she heard a crack sound.

She ran to where the sound was to see a boy and a tiger. Kimiko hid behind a bush close to the vault.

"Raimundo!" thought Kimiko.

"Shhh, Kage, please be more careful. We don't want anybody finding out that we're here or Chase will have my head." I whispered to Kage and walked in the vault.

The vault was tall, but not as big as Chase's castle and I didn't see place where they would place the Shen Gong Wu's.

"Man, where do they keep the Shen Gong Wu's?" I whispered and looked around the vault, until my head hit some chimes. They rung in a pattern and the red circle in the middle of the vault went down and created a stairway, down to the Shen Gong Wu's.

"Bingo." I thought and started to go down until:

"Stop Raimundo!"

I gasped and turned around to see the girl I loved, Kimiko.

"Raimundo, what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"It's none of your business Kimiko, I'm here doing what Chase wants me to do." I said, still looking at her blue eyes.

"So you work for this guy called Chase but why?" Kimiko asked.

"I did say it was none of your business." I said and Kage jumped between us.

She backed off and away from Kage but not out of the vault.

"Listen Kimiko, I don't want to hurt you. Just let me take the Shen Gong Wu so no one will get hurt." I said.

"No way, if you want the Shen Gong Wu, you have to get past me." she said and jumped in front of the stairway.

"Please Kimiko, just listen to me." I begged her.

She continued to stand where she was and looked at me.

"Why should I listen to you Raimundo, you're a Heylin and I'm a Xiaolin. How can I trust you?" Kimiko asked.

I backed away from her. She didn't like me just because I'm a Heylin. Chase did say Heylin and Xiaolin don't mix. But I can't quit because I swore loyalty to Chase, but I can't hurt Kimiko too. What should I do? I knew nothing of my family, how they died. All I heard from the doctors in the hospital was that my parents died and left the pendent with me. My sisters and brothers disappeared from my life and have no clue who they are.

Then memories started to flood through my mind. My family, my parents, my sisters and brothers. What happened to all of them? How did they die? I dropped down to my knees and held my head. I started to gasp for air and started to thrash around. I didn't even have enough time to realise that the other Xiaolin Monks were at the doorway. Kage rubbed his head nervously at my face but I was sweating like crazy to feel anything.

"Raimundo...Raimundo!" was all I heard before I blacked out.

**Chase's castle Normal P.O.V**

"Raimundo, how many time must you disappoint me?" yelled Chase.

He saw the whole scene in the vault with the help of his raven.

"Raimundo and Kage, you will be punished severely for your wrong doings." he growled and turned to his dragon form. "Indeed you will deal severely."

**Xiaolin Temple Kimiko's P.O.V**

After Raimundo fell unconscious, I wanted to help him but his tiger, Kage won't let me get to him. The others tried to get to Raimundo too but Kage also stopped them.

"Please Kage, please let us through. We want to help him as much as you do." I begged Kage.

Kage still growled at us, protecting his master from harm. He knew we were Xiaolins' and the two groups don't mix.

"Please Kage, we won't harm him. I promise you." I said and he finally gave in. He stepped aside so I can get to Raimundo. When I turned him around, his face was pale and was full of sweat. He was breathing and was shaking uncontrollable. I was really worried about him, but I just don't know why.

"Master Fung, we must help him." I said.

The other stared at me with shock and Master Fung just nodded. I smiled at him and gave him a nod. Kage helped me carry Raimundo to the medical room. When we got there, we help him get on bed and I covered him with three sheets of blanket. I placed a cool towel on his forehead and looked like he was better.

"Kage, when he wakes up, can you tell me or Master Fung?" I asked and he nodded.

We left them and closed the door.

"Kimiko, what are you thinking! You are helping a Heylin!" Omi yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Omi but you won't understand." I said with my head looking at the ground.

"Sorry! Kimiko, do you know what you just did? You helped a Heylin! You should be punished, am I right Master Fung?" Omi asked him.

"No Omi, it was the right thing for young Kimiko to do." Master Fung said.

Omi's mouth opened and dropped to the ground. Kaz and Clay were looking at him with shock.

"I reckon we should hit the sack for today and think about it tomorrow." Clay said.

The others agreed and we all went to our rooms.

**Three days later**

I started to stir and slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a wood ceiling, all neatly lined up.

"Where am I?" I thought and suddenly, the door opened. I quickly sat up to see Kimiko.

"Oh, you're awake, thank goodness." she said.

She started to walk towards me and I backed away.

"Stay away from me." I said and Kage woke up. He growled at Kimiko but slowly sat back down.

"Don't worry Raimundo, I'm not going to hurt you, you have my word." Kimiko said.

"Why should I? You're a Xiaolin." I said and continued to back away until I hit the wall.

Kage stood up and stood beside me.

"You shouldn't move too much Raimundo, you have been sleeping for 3 days." she told me.

"3 days!" I thought. "Man, if I ever get back to the castle, Chase will surely have my head."

"Listen, I have to go back." I said and hopped on Kage. "Let's go Kage."

Kage bowed his head at Kimiko and ran out of the door. We passed their training ground and out the door.

**Chase's castle**

When we got to the door, I didn't want to go in. I was afraid what Chase might do to me. Kage urged me to go in and when I went through the gate, his jungle cats were waiting for me.

"Uh...hi Chase." I said.

"Raimundo, how many time must you fail me!" he yelled.

"Hey, I didn't know what happened to me. I was about to steal the Shen Gong Wu then I just fell unconscious. It's not my fault." I said, trying to knock some senses into him.

"I will not tolerate failures. You must be punished." Chase said and ordered his big cats to attack me. I dodge all of them but heard a painful growl. I turned to where the sound was and gasped. Three of his lions had attack Kage and he was bleeding badly.

"Kage!" I cried and ran to him. His eyes were closed from the pain. "How...how could you do this to him, he's apart of this group!"

"While you were unconscious, you have no idea what he did. He didn't attack the Xiaolin Monks when he was supposing to. He has failed us and me so he must be punished like how you are." Chase said with a grin.

"You're...you're just horrible!" I yelled and charged at Chase. I was full of anger that it blocked my view of attacking him. All I could think of is how he treated Kage, how he treated me. I finally released what I was doing after he finished beating the stuffing out of me. I just didn't feel any pain when he was attacking me, my mind was clouded with anger. I felt tired and fell on the ground.

"Now Raimundo, you will become loyal to me from now on. Ying yo-yo." was all I heard before falling into darkness.

**Xiaolin Temple Kimiko's P.O.V**

I sat up and gasped.

"What was that I felt?" I thought. "A sudden chill, but it's not even winter, it's only summer, how can there be a chill? Could it be..." I gasped.

"Kimiko, is there something wrong?" Master Fung asked me.

I looked at him with fear and said: "I think Raimundo is in trouble."

**Jenrya282:** **Thanks to Angelus-alvus, DeafLizgon, Marie Terensky and Kosmic for reviewing. I'm not trying to brag or anything but I think this is my best story I wrote in years! I'm so happy! Now to answer your question DeafLizgon, I haven't really thought of Kage turning back to a human because I really like tigers and the other wild cats Chase has can turn to a raven or human but I think I'll make Kage a bit different. I'll think about it but thanks for that suggestion. Ciao!**


	7. The Heart of Jong

**A Change of Life **

**Chapter 7**

**Jenrya282: First of all, I like to thank Angelus-alvus, rainbowraindeer, DeafLizgon, A.M.MC, Marie Terensky, Vannessa Hillstead and Kosmic for replying. I'm really happy on how this story is going so thank all of you for encouraging me!**

**rainbowraindeer: Well, it was hard to get Raimundo and Kimiko together but it was worth a try on that. I'll try to get Kimiko to meet Raimundo on this chapter and I'll try to get it right! Actually, I also enjoyed the chapter 5 training battle between Raimundo and Chase; I must say I did a pretty good job in that too! I'll try to get the action going!**

**DeafLizgon: Don't worry about Chase, keep cursing, I want Rai too kill him!**

**Kosmic: I thought Chase gives Omi the Yang yo-yo to save Master Fung from the Ying-Yang world but I could be wrong. Well, I thought of the yo-yo part and I have any idea to solve that so please just bare it.**

**Xiaolin Temple Kimiko's P.O.V**

It has been three weeks since the last time I saw Raimundo. For some reason, I could always feel a chill in the wind and every time, I got more and more worried about Raimundo. Three weeks searching for Shen Gong Wu's, only Jack and Wuya appeared. No Raimundo, no Kage, just Wuya and Jack. I asked Master Fung and Dojo who this Chase guy was but their reply was that he disappeared a long time ago and was never seen. They couldn't believe that he was alive until they saw him. Omi thinks that Raimundo just tricked me but I know that I'm right about one thing: Raimundo is in deep trouble. I just have to pay less attention to Raimundo right now, I have training to do. We were busy training with master Fung. Our job, take the pebble in hand.

"Young Monks, you must focus, if you do, you will be victorious." said Master Fung.

Focus, that's the only thing I'm not doing right now. All I could think about is Raimundo. Once again, that name popped up in my head. I groaned and shook my head and broke out of my chain of thought to hear Kaz yell:

"Move out of the way Kimiko!"

I blinked and saw Omi heading towards me and he landed right on me.

"Oof, I'm so sorry Kimiko; I didn't mean to fall on you." Omi said and got to his feet.

"It's ok Omi; I wasn't paying attention at all anyways." I replied and rubbed my head.

"Young Kimiko, why aren't you focusing on our training session? It's very important that you do if you want to beat Wuya and Jack." said Master Fung.

"I know Master Fung, it's just that I have a lot on my mind right now." I replied.

"Oh, you must not worry Kimiko, I will help you in many ways." Omi said.

"Thanks Omi but I don't think you can help me with this problem." I replied and then Dojo came running out with the scroll.

"Major Shen Gong Wu here! It's the Heart of Jong. It brings inanimate objects to life and gives them human emotion, but makes them evil and crave for Shen Gong Wu." said Dojo.

"Young Monks, this is one Shen Gong Wu you must not let the Heylin get it. If it does, the world will be destroyed." Master Fung said, looking very serious about this particular Shen Gong Wu.

All of us nodded and got on Dojo and we flew to Rio de Janeiro.

**Chase's castle**

Chase saw from his raven that the Xiaolin Monks are heading to find the Heart of Jong. He snapped his finger and a red eye boy came out of the shadows and knelt down in front of him.

"The monks have sensed the Heart of Jong. Retrieve that Shen Gong Wu so we can continue with our world conquering quest." said Chase.

"Yes Master Chase, your wish is my command." said the boy and left the castle.

"Soon, when I have the necessary Wu's, I can start with phase two." said Chase and laughed.

**Rio do Janeiro**

The Xiaolin Monks where looking high and low for the Heart of Jong and quickly found themselves in an antique store.

"Wow, I have never seen so much Shen Gong Wu's in one place!" Omi exclaimed.

"Uh Omi, these aren't Shen Gong Wu's, they are just items that people think are very special and unique." Kaz said.

"Most of these are old items but why do you think the Heart of Jong is in here Kimiko?" asked Omi.

"Well, because to me, the Heart of Jong is an old item so it should be in here." replied Kimiko and continued to walk around the shop.

While they were looking for the Shen Gong Wu, they heard the bell on the door ring but just thought it was a costumer. While Kimiko was looking close to the cashier, he noticed a boy with a white hooded sweater and blue jeans. He had his hood on for some reason.

"I saw that boy before but where?" Kimiko thought.

She saw the boy asking something and the person nodded and went to the back room. The boy took off his hood and started to look around the shop.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko thought and kept quiet.

The cashier person came back hold a shining red object with blue lines around it.

"The Heart of Jong!" Kimiko quickly yelled and jumped out of her hiding spot. The other monks heard her and ran towards Kimiko.

"Well, look what we have here; it's Kimiko and her group of idiotic monks. How good to see you here." said Raimundo.

"Whoever you are, hand over the Heart of Jong or you will face further humiliation." said Omi, point his index finger at Raimundo.

"My my Omi, didn't you know pointing at somebody is wrong." Raimundo said with a very eerie smile.

Omi's face turned red and charged at Raimundo. Raimundo quickly ran out of the way and Omi bashed into the door and out of the shop.

"Omi!" the others yelled and ran out the door but before they did, a tiger blocked the way and growled at them.

"Kage, please move." said Kimiko. "We have to help my friend."

Kage stayed at his current position and continued to growl.

"Don't bother, he won't listen to you. He already has a master so forget about commanding him." Raimundo said and walked out the door.

"Raimundo, stop where you are." Raimundo stopped.

"Raimundo, what happened to you? You used to be so nice and really worried about Kage but now, you're much crueler. And your eyes, what happened to them? asked Kimiko.

"Kimiko, the one with most of the questions, how many times have I told you? I work for Chase now and only listen to Chase's commands. And you don't have to worry about my eyes, they are perfectly fine." said Raimundo and left the shop but to find Jack Spicer and Wuya waiting for him.

"Hand over the Wu Raimundo." said Jack.

"What if I say no?" replied Raimundo.

"Jack bots, attack!" yelled Jack and his minion of robots came.

"Leave this idiot to me Kimiko. You leave this place and go back to your temple." said Raimundo and started to battle the Jack bots.

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

Just when I had the perfect chance to get away with the Heart of Jong, that idiotic Jack Spicer just had to interfere. So the only thing I could do was battle his robots and get out of here before the Xiaolin monks get to me.

"Heylin Wood!" I yelled and wrapped his robots up and break them apart.

Jack summoned more and I quickly used 'Heylin Wind' and blew the robots away. The Xiaolin Monks are just staring at my battle and I could see Kimiko with a worried look on her face. Why was she so worried about me? Or is she worried about Jack? Neither way, do I care at all? After I was done with his robots, he whimpered again and left the shop. I turned to the Xiaolin monks to see them see shocked. Guess they were too surprise. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, that baldy kid Omi came behind and kicked me. I dropped the Heart of Jong and I rushed to get it but was also grabbed by the cowboy of the group.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." he said.

"Fine, name your game." I said, sounding really bored.

"The game is antique catching. The first person who drops an antique looses." he said. I heard some groans from the Xiaolin monks.

"Fine, I accept your challenge. I'll wager the Sword of the Storm for your Crystal Glasses." I said and he accepts.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" both of us yelled and the floor rose up and we were close to the clouds. Like always, the Xiaolin monks are standing on the side lines.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" I yelled and the artifacts started to fall from the sky.

"Heylin Wood." I yelled and the wood caught some of the falling antiques. While I was still catching the artifacts, the cowboy Clay was also catching the items and gently put them on the floor. He wasn't half bad I thought. I knew this would be a piece of cake since he's the Dragon of Earth.

"Earth!" he yelled and somehow, easily caught most of the falling items while they were still in the air.

"Crystal Glasses!" he yelled again and saw where the items will be dropped. He used his Earth element to help him grab some of the items from my side. I growled at him and yelled:

"Darkness Typhoon!"

I summoned strong winds and it quickly caught most of the items while the other half of the wind tripped Clay and he fell. An item fell on his head and on the floor. The showdown was over and I was the victor. I collected the Crystal Glasses and the Heart of Jong and left the shop.

"That dirty no good, rotten Raimundo." I heard Clay yell. "He's even lower then a worm can dig."

"Whatever Clay, you lost." I said back and hopped on Kage and left.

**Chase's castle**

When Kage reached his castle, I walked in and bowed before him.

"Very good Raimundo, you have served me well." Master Chase said.

"Thank you Master Chase." I replied and placed the Shen Gong Wu beside him and knelt back down in front of him. He called his cats to come and pick them up.

"My, my Chase, you sure have chosen a good little boy for your side."

I quickly got up and got in my fighting position, facing where the voice was. Out of the shadows, a purple bodied ghost came out. I knew that ghost anywhere.

"Wuya." I said.

"Haven't seen you in a while Wuya. How long was it? 15,000 years ago?" Chase said with amusement and signaled me to leave them alone. I bowed down and obeyed him and left them.

**Wuya's P.O.V**

I never though that boy would work for Chase. Me and Jack has been seeing this boy a lot and always thought he was on the Xiaolin side but he wasn't. I thought, this might be a good chance to get back my old form.

"Say Chase, how about we make you a deal? If I tell you where each Shen Gong Wu is, you help me get back to my original form." I asked him.

"And why should I believe a hag like you?" Chase asked.

A hag! I'll teach that no good no Chase that I'm not a hag!

"Well, I know what you are up to Chase and I can tell when and where a Shen Gong Wu is. I can help you get the Wu's you need to rule the world." I said.

He looked away from me and started to think.

"Fine, I'll accept this request but if you are to disobey me, then you will go back as a spirit you hag." he said. "Raimundo, come here."

Raimundo, the boy I detest so much, came out of the shadows and bowed before him.

"Go and get the serpent tail from the Xiaolin Temple. This time, don't fail me." Chase said.

He nodded and hopped on his tiger and left. Suddenly, I felt some power! A new Shen Gong Wu!

"Chase, there's a Shen Gong Wu that just revealed itself." I waited a bit longer and finally knew what it was. "It's the Reversing Mirror!"

I need that Shen Gong Wu so I can complete my transformation!

"But you have nobody to get the Reversing Mirror!" I said to Chase.

"While Raimundo go and get the Serpent's Tail, I will get the Reversing Mirror." Chase said and walked out. I followed him and saw that he already left. I flew as fast I can and actually caught up to him.

**Xiaolin Temple Kimiko's P.O.V**

While we were eating lunch, Dojo suddenly slid in and holding the scroll.

"No time for lunch kids, there's a new Shen Gong Wu! It's called the Reversing Mirror. It allows the user to reflect an attack or reverse an effect of another Shen Gong Wu." said Dojo.

"We must leave at once!" Omi yelled and jumped up from his seat. "We must get it before Jack Spicer and Raimundo!"

Just then, before all four of us left, Master Fung came to us and said:

"One of you must stay. We need some assistants in the temple like guarding the vault. Kaz, you will stay and watch the vault."

"Okay Master Fung." Kaz said and jumped off Dojo. He turned to us and said: "Make sure to get that Shen Gong Wu."

We gave him a thumb up and Dojo flew off. While we were flying, I was wondering if I would get another chance to see Raimundo.

**Jenrya282: I'm so sorry for the late update, I have so much things happening to me at once. In two weeks, I have a history exam and a performance in church. I also have 2 more tests in school so I have to study for them. I might not get a chance to update them this week but I'll try to. Ciao!**


	8. Confession

A Change of Life

Chapter 8

**Jenrya282: Yeah, this story is going so good and I'm very happy to thank all the readers who reviewed this story! Now, onto the story!**

**Xiaolin Temple Raimundo's P.O.V**

So Master Chase wants me to steal the Serpent's Tail from the Xiaolin Temple because Wuya asked for it. But then again, Chase does know Wuya a lot. I wonder what they have in common. Oh well, I have a job to do and I'll accomplish it. Kage, while I was on him, jumped on the roof of the vault and I jumped down from there. I slowly looked inside and saw no one was there. They must be out looking for the Shen Gong Wu, so this was easy pickings. I snickered and walked in the vault. I touched the chimes and moved them in the same pattern I did in the beginning. The stairs appeared and I walked down. I snickered and knew this was way too easy.

"Stop Raimundo."

I turned around to see Kaz, the Dragon of Lightning.

"Why hello Kaz, why aren't you out hunting for the Reversing Mirror?" I asked him.

He had his hands on his hip and looked at me.

"I decided to stay. Knew something was to happen." he replied. "And it did, so why aren't you out getting the Reversing Mirror?"

"Well, a little birdie told me that I have business here and it doesn't concern you Kaz. Leave or you will be dealt severely." I said to him.

"Kaz, is there an intruder?" came a voice outside the vault.

"Yes Master Fung, there is. How about you come and introduce yourself to the Dragon of Wind and Wood." Kaz said.

An old guy with a grey beard and a blue robe entered the vault.

"Master Fung, meet Raimundo. Raimundo, meet my fist." Kaz said and charged at me. I jumped up before he could hit me and then he quickly yells:

"Storm Rage, Lightning!"

I looked up and lightning came out of nowhere and started to shoot everywhere. While the lightning strike kept on coming, I knew I have to do something quickly.

"Heylin Wood!" I yelled and wrapped up Kage. While his lightning was still active, I used the wood as a lighting rod and shocked him. He fell on the floor and was twitching.

"Kaz, are you alright?" his Master Fung asked him.

I smiled and said:

"Never mess with Master Chase's plan." and walked toward the stairway.

"Stop Raimundo." I stopped and stood near the staircase.

"What do you want Fung man?" I asked him while not turning around.

"Is this what your heart tells you to do?" he asked me.

I gasped and stood up. What did he mean by that?

"Is listening to Chase your real purpose?" he asked me again.

I looked up and laughed.

"My soul purpose is to server Master Chase and there's nothing you can do about it." I said to him.

"Chase is your opponent, you enemy. Your heart tells you what is right and wrong. Listen to your heart." Master Fung said.

"And my heart tells you to get lost old man!" I yelled and charged at him. He jumped away from me and quickly disappeared. I looked around, seeing nothing but the inside of the vault. He quickly appeared beside me and tackled me to the floor. Just before he could disappear again, Kage came and tackled Master Fung to the floor.

"Master Fung!"

I looked up to Kaz in a fighting position and he looked mad.

"Storm Rage, Lightning!" he yelled and his lighting appeared once again.

"Heylin Wood!" I yelled and tried to use the same plan I had before. He quickly stopped his attacked and kicked me in the gut. Kage ran up to Kaz, trying to tackle him but was shocked by his lighting attack.

"Ha, you really need a new attack Raimundo because your old one was just last week." Kaz said, mocking me.

I felt all the anger inside of me rush to my head, an uncontrollable emotion. I grew so mad that I yelled:

"Shadow Clash, Wood!"

On all four corners of the vault were covered by wood and they quickly circled around Master Fung and Kaz. The all fell on top of them and I heard nothing more of them.

"Hey, never get in the way of Master Chase's plan." I said and walked down the stairway. I walked down to the place where the Serpent's Tail was put and when I opened the drawer, it was empty!

"Alright, beaten by the Xiaolin monks again!"

I turned around to see Kaz and Master Fung, undamaged and was perfectly uninjured.

"Where is the Serpent's Tail?" I said, demanding them for the tail.

"Too bad, the other monks have it so you loose Raimundo." Kaz replied.

I growled at him and ran out of the vault. I jumped on Kage and he left the Xiaolin Temple. I knew that if Master Chase found out, he would have my head again.

**Kyoto, Japan Kimiko's P.O.V**

"Hey Dojo, how come most of the Shen Gong Wu's are hidden in Japan?" I asked Dojo.

"Well, since China and Japan are have some pretty good ancient things happening, so Dashi thought that not much people will know about it." Dojo replied.

"But wouldn't it make it easier for the Heylin to find them?" Omi asked.

"Nah, most of the Heylin people are pretty stupid Omi." I replied. But I knew that not all Heylin are stupid, not Raimundo. Once again, that name worried me.

When we landed near the Sakura Temple, Dojo turned small and crawled under Clay's hat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. The Sakura Temple doesn't like dragons." I pointed out.

"And now, we must continue with our quest to look for the Reversing Mirror." Omi said and ran in the temple. In the temple, there were many people looking around the Sakura design on the wall. There were pictures of ancient people killing dragons and other mystical creatures.

"Man, Dojo can't even go out and walk around." I said. "So where is that Reversing Mirror?"

Suddenly, the roof of the temple broke and people were screaming for their lives. We all looked up and saw a large, green scaly dragon and Wuya beside him.

"Well, are these the Xiaolin monks that you talk about so much Wuya?" asked Chase.

"Yes, they are." Wuya replied.

"Well I say, where is that no good Jack Spicer?" Clay said.

"Right here cowboy and lookie what I have here!"

They all turned around and saw Jack Spicer holding the Reversing Mirror.

"Hand over that Wu Jack." I yelled at Jack. "Or get your butt kicked."

"Ha, no way Kimiko, Wuya betrayed me for that dragon freak and now I'm working alone." Jack replied.

"Who are you calling a freak you freak?" Chase said. "I am Chase Young"

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth dropped to the floor. "Chase Young, you mean the famous Heylin prince Chase Young?"

"I guess I have my reputation." Chase said.

"Wow, as an Evil Boy Genius, I want you to have the Monkey Staff." Jack said and handed Chase the Monkey Staff.

"I have no interest on the Monkey Staff; I'm more interested in the Reversing Mirror." Chase said.

"The Reversing Mirror, why the mirror?" Jack said.

Chase snapped his finger and his wild cats appeared.

"It's none of your business rodent, just hand over the Reversing Mirror and I will spare your pathetic lives." Chase said.

"Yes Chase, yes Sir Chase." Jack said cowardly and placed the Reversing Mirror in his hands. Jack screamed and ran out of the temple. Just then, Raimundo appeared on Kage and landed beside the dragon Chase.

"Did you get the Serpent's Tail Raimundo?" Chase asked him.

He knelt beside Chase and replied:

"I heard from the Dragon of Lighting and the old man that they have the Serpent's Tail." He pointed at us and Chase smiled at us.

"I see that you have some tricks up your sleeves. Now, hand over the Serpent's Tail or my jungle cats will have a nice meal." Chase said to us with a grin. He snapped his finger and his jungle cats started to crawl towards us.

"Do you think that your cats can stop us?" Omi said. "We are Xiaolin Apprentices so you are not defeated so easily!"

"Judellet Flip, Fire!" I yelled and flipped between his cats and flung a couple of them away. I flipped again and knocked a bit more away.

"Tsunami Strike, Water!" Omi yelled and turned in a tornado motion. He moved around and knocked a couple more away.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" Clay cried and stomped his feet on the floor. He broke the floor and some of the ground pieces flew and smashed to some of the cats.

The battle continued and Chase just kept on summoning his jungle cats at us. We just kept on attacking and attacking, using the strongest attack we have and soon, we were tired.

"Now, would you hand over the Serpent's Tail?" Chase asked us.

"No, we won't pass the tail to creeps like you." I cried back to him.

"Heylin Wood!" I heard Raimundo yell and thick roots came out of the floor and wrapped up Clay and Omi. I gasped and turned around toglared at Raimundo.

"Listen Kimiko, if you want to save them, either battle me or hand over the Serpent's Tail." Raimundo said and went in front of me.

"Kimiko, don't hand over the Serpent's Tail. You must not sacrifice that Shen Gong Wu for us. Don't hand over the Serpent's Tail!" Omi cried at me.

Raimundo snapped his fingers and I could hear Omi and Clay yelling. I knew he was crushing them.

"Don't hand over the Wu partner!" Clay yelled at me.

I closed my eyes and hot tears slid down my cheeks. I didn't know what to do; I didn't know how to save them. Wait! That's wood and I'm fire so I can just burn them.

"Judellet Flip, Fire!" I yelled and ran to the vines. When I got closer and used the fire, a strong gale of wind blew me away and I fell to the floor.

"Don't bother to save them like that. I knew that you would try to save them like that so I used my wind element to create a wind force field around them so you can't burn the vines." Raimundo said to me with a smirk.

I got up weakly and slowly walked to him. I knew I can't just lose Raimundo like this; I also knew that I can't lose Omi and Clay like this. I've been weak these last couple of weeks but now, I'm different. I have the element of Fire with me and that burns brightly inside of me and I knew I have to do something. I continued to walk towards Raimundo; I didn't care about what kind of attacks he throws at me, I just continued to walk towards him.

"Sleep well Kimiko." I heard him say and he threw some strong gales of Wind at me but I still continued to walk towards him. "Fall Kimiko, fall to your doom!"

Still, I continued to walk towards him. I heard him cursing at me, wanting me to fall. When I reached him, right in front of him, I wrapped my arms around him. He gasped and didn't attack anymore.

"Rai...Rai...mun...do, I...I lo...love you." I said weakly. I just couldn't believe myself; I actually told him I loved him. And I really mean it. I looked in his eyes. Confusion, sadness, pain, I could easily see those emotions in his eyes. Soon, his red, raging eyes turned back to his gentle, emerald eyes.

"Kimiko," I heard him say. "I...I love you too." He tightened our embrace and I soon felt myself falling into unconsciousness.

"Kimiko!" was the only thing I heard my lover say before falling into unconsciousness.

**Jenrya282: Wahoo, they finally admitted that they love each other! I'm so happy! Review! Ciao!**


	9. Double Heylin

A Change of Life

Chapter 9

**Destroyed Sakura Temple Raimundo's P.O.V**

What have I done? I hurt the person I loved, and cared for, but look what I have done to her. I'm a monster! I hugged Kimiko tighter and started to cry. I'm a weakling, like always, I'm always one, and it will never change.

"Well, I see that you broke my spell but you are still loyal to me so drop her and come." Chase said.

I turned around and growled at him. How could he? How could he be so cruel?

"How...how could you!" I yelled at him. "How could you be so cruel!"

He smirked and walked towards me.

"It's because my dear Raimundo, I'm Chase Young, the dark Heylin Prince." he said. "I would do anything to get my hands on the world. Trust me; I have no feelings for love and any mushy things."

He stood in front of me and I gasped. I never knew he could be so cruel, but I was too busy wanting to be strong, trying not to be a sissy, always running away from my problems. I was clouded with anger, wanting to be strong and cared about nothing. He gave me the power I wanted, the power to do anything. That's what I cared about before but not now, I have changed after I met Kimiko.

"Now Raimundo, choose your destiny, be with me or this annoying bunch of monks." Chase said, offering his hand to me.

I looked down at Kimiko, the gentle maiden who taught me the feeling of love. Then I looked up to Chase, who offered me power and control. He also taught me how to control my elements. To be with Chase or to be with Kimiko? I swore my loyalty to him but I love Kimiko too. What should I do?

"I...I can't decide." I said to him. "Please, give me time."

"No Raimundo, you must choose now. If you don't, I have to force you!" Chase yelled. "Ying Yo-Yo!"

He created a black portal and it sucked both me and Kimiko in. I landed in a black dimension with white circles of the Ying-Yang symbol. Then a black portal appeared again and I was once again sucked in. I felt nothing; I felt hatred and uncontrollable anger. I opened my eyes and I landed back beside Chase, with Kimiko in my arms. My robe stayed the same, a black robe with a red sash. Kimiko's clothing changed too. She now wore a black robe also and a red sash, the same as mine but the designs is different. Chase smirked and released Omi and Clay from my vines.

"Now do you see the true power of darkness Raimundo?" he asked me.

I nodded and let Kimiko gently on the ground. I stood in front of Chase and yelled:

"Darkness Typhoon!"

I started a large gale of wind and I pushed it towards them. They flew to the sky and I was about to attack them again, until their pet Dojo grew big and caught them.

"Oof, Oof, that's two 'oofs' out of three 'oofs'." he said. "Hey, where's Kimiko?"

"I believe that she has turned against us." Omi said and they lowered their heads and left.

I looked down at my lover, and saw her waking up. I helped her up and both of us knelt in front of Chase.

"What should we do know Master Chase?" Kimiko asked him.

I looked at Kimiko and smiled. I knew she's the perfect girl to become evil. I looked back at Chase and he said:

"We will go back to the castle and do what Wuya asked for," Chase said. "Then we will be training our young Kimiko here to use the power of the Heylin."

"Brilliant plan Chase, we must hurry with my revival." Wuya said and both I and Kimiko got on Kage and we left, going back to our castle, holding both the Serpent's Tail and the Reversing Mirror.

**Xiaolin Temple**

Omi and Clay returned to the temple silently, none of them would talk about Kimiko. When they landed on the temple grounds, Kaz came running to us.

"Guys, where's the Reversing Mirror?" he asked us.

"Well, you see partner, we lost it." Clay said.

"Lost it, how?" he asked. "Who did you loose it to?"

Both Omi and Clay lowered their heads and wouldn't reply.

"Come on, this suspense is killing me. Where's the Reversing Mirror?" Kaz said.

"What is the matter young ones?" Master Fung said as he reached them.

"Omi and Clay won't tell me where the Reversing Mirror is." Kaz replied.

Master Fung looked at them and said:

"Where is Kimiko young ones?"

Omi and Clay turned their heads away from both of them and didn't reply.

"Yeah, where is Kimiko?" Kaz said.

Minutes passed, until Clay had the guts to tell them.

"Kimiko...Kimiko, she was taken to the Heylin side."

Both Kaz and Master Fung gasped.

"How...how did that happen?" Kaz asked.

"Hate to break it to you Master Fung, but Chase used the Ying Yo-Yo to turn them to the Heylin side." Dojo said.

"Master Fung, what is the Ying Yo-Yo?" Omi asked.

Master Fung sighed and explained the yo-yo.

"It's a very dangerous Shen Gong Wu, it allows the user to go to the Ying-Yang world and depending on which yo-yo the user uses, their chi gets left behind. If you use the Ying yo-yo without its sister Shen Gong Wu, the Yang yo-yo, then you leave your good chi behind while you have your bad chi."

"So you're saying that both Kimiko and Raimundo's good chi are in the Ying-Yang world?" Clay said.

"Precisely, and if we don't get their good chi back, then they will stay in the Heylin side until we get their good chi back." Master Fung replied.

"That no good, rotten Chase Young. He's even worse then Jack Spicer." Clay said.

"Young ones, we must not dwell in the past, we must concentrate if we ever want to get Kimiko and Raimundo back." Master Fung said.

"Yes Master Fung." all three of them replied and went in their rooms.

Master Fung turned around and looked up at the moon.

"Please be safe my young warriors, because with the Heylins getting stronger, the battle has grown more dangerous." and walked back to his room.

**Chase's Castle Raimundo's P.O.V**

When we got back to the castle, the first thing we did was revive that hag Wuya to her true form. Master Chase held the Serpent's Tail while she's near the Reversing Mirror. Chase ran towards her and yelled:

"Serpent's Tail! Reversing Mirror!" they yelled at the same time. I closed my eyes because of the bright green flash. After the flash, Wuya was in her human form, she then took off her mask. Neither way, she looked ugly.

"Finally, I'm free. Now go my Rock Golems!" she said. She lifts her hands. Me and Kimiko got into a fighting stance, but it didn't come.

"What! Where are my Golems!" she cried.

Master Chase chuckled and walked stepped forward.

"Heh, I knew you would summon them like you have in the past of I didn't revive your full power when the two Shen Gong Wu collided. See," Master Chase said holding the Reversing Mirror. "The Reversing Mirror didn't break so I didn't full revive your powers."

Wuya growled and looked like she would attack him. Both of us stepped in front of Master Chase, ready to protect him.

"Don't bother you two; she won't even lay a finger on me." He replied.

"Fine Chase, you got me. But seriously, you do have such loyal kids with you." Wuya said and walked towards Kimiko.

I watched her lift Kimiko's chin up so she could get a closer look at her. I growled at her, making sure she won't harm her. She then turned her head and looked at me and then moved her hands away from Kimiko.

"Loyal indeed." She spat and walked out of the throne room.

"Forget her Raimundo; she's not worth my time." Master Chase said. "Now Kimiko, it's time for your training. She nodded and followed Master Chase to the training room; I of course, followed them.

I was watching my Kimiko training with Master Chase, and I was happy to see her by my side. I watched her flip and dodge his attacks and she amazes me so much. After they were done training, she walked towards me and flicking the sweat off her forehead. Once she reached me, she gave me a peck on the lips and smiled at me. I looked at her and smiled too then turned and knelt in front of Master Chase. Kimiko copied me and did the same thing.

"Excellent work Kimiko, you have really done well in training." Master Chase said.

"Thank you." Kimiko replied.

"What should we do now Master Chase?" I asked him.

Before he could reply us, the gate of the castle opened and we took our fighting positions. There stood was Jack Spicer, looking at us while holding a bag.

"What do you want rodent?" Chase asked him while walking down the stairs with us following him.

"Uh…Chase Young, can I call you Chase? Well, I'm here to give you these Shen Gong Wu's so I can work for you if you want extra help." He said nervously.

Chase signalled me to grab the bag and when I looked inside, I saw some pretty nice Shen Gong Wu's. There was the Thorn of Thunderbolt, Lotus Twister and the Sweet Chimes.

"Master Chase, it seems that Jack has the Sweet Chimes." I said to him. He smiled and signalled me to bring it to him. I brought the Sweet Chimes to Chase and he said:

"Even though the Shen Gong Wu's are strong, the Sweet Chimes is all I need." Chase said. "Dear Kimiko, would you mind showing our guest the door out?"

"Yes Master Chase. Shadow Flames, Fire!" yelled Kimiko and sent tons of meteors at Jack. Jack screamed like a baby and ran out without the bag of Shen Gong Wu.

Chase laughed and held up the Sweet Chimes.

"Raimundo, Kimiko! Come here, I have an assignment for you."

We stepped in front of Chase and knelt down.

"I want you to get the Mind Reader Conch from the Xiaolin Monks and you will take the Sword of the Storm and the Star Hanabi, understand?" Chase said.

"Understood." we replied and got on Kage and headed to the temple.

**Xiaolin Temple**

When we reached the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko shook at the sight. I went beside her and hugged her, knew that she be frightened to see this dump again. We went to the vault and noticed that the baldy was there, guarding the vault.

"Sweet Chimes." I whispered and held the chimes in front of me. Soft melodies came out and Omi stopped in his tracks. He wobbled a bit and soon fell asleep. We snuck in the vault and I rung the same pattern with the vault's chimes and the stairway appeared. Before we got a chance to go down, the cowboy of the group just had to show up.

"Well I say, what are you two doing here?" he asked.

"It doesn't concern you cowboy, we just came here to grab the Wu and go." Kimiko said. "Sweet Chimes."

The same melody came out and Clay wobbled and fell asleep near the door. We went down and opened the drawer for the Mind Reader Conch.

"Easy pickings." I whispered to Kimiko and we quickly got out of the temple, before that Kaz and Master Fung found out.

"Mission Accomplished." we both said and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips as we headed back to the castle.

**Jenrya282: Hiya readers! I'm back from my exam and I think I did pretty well. This might sound strange about Kimiko being in the Heylin side too but it's just getting to the best part so stay tune for the next chapter! Ciao!**


	10. Restoring Fire

A Change of Life

Chapter 10

**Xiaolin Temple Kaz's P.O.V**

Early in the morning, I went to check on Omi, seeing if he needs rest after guarding the vault. When I got there, I could see Omi and Clay sleeping and the stairway to the Shen Gong Wu's was opened. I quickly ran down the stairs and found out that all the Shen Gong Wu's are here except the Mind Reader Conch. I ran back out and shook Clay.

"Come on, wake up." I thought as I continued to shake him.

"Hey, Clay man, wake up." I whispered to him.

He opened his eyes and yawned.

"Man that was a good sleep. Oh, howdy Kaz, what seems to be the problem?" he asked me.

I looked at him confused.

"What seems to be the problem? Why are you here?" I asked him. He looked at me confused and shrugged.

"I don't reckon I remember. I was sleeping and now I'm here."

I shook my head and ran to Omi.

"Hey Omi, wake up."

Omi yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh hello my good friend." Omi said to me.

"Omi, why are you sleeping on a job?" I said.

"Oh, I was guarding the temple and then I guess I lightly slept." he said to me.

"Dozed off you mean." I corrected him. "Where is the Mind Reader Conch?"

"The Conch? It's in the vault like always." he replied.

"Well, it's not there now. So what happened last night?" I asked him.

"I…I don't remember, I just dozed off." he replied. I sighed and went to get Master Fung but to find him already at the entrance of the vault.

"Omi, what happened here?" he asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master, I must have dozed off." he replied, looking shamefully.

"We must be alert now since they have the Mind Reader Conch." Master Fung said. "If they continue to steal our Shen Gong Wu's like this, Heylin might just win."

"Don't worry Master; I will lead this group to victory!" Omi exclaimed.

I just rolled my eyes and wished that Omi is right or the whole world will be destroyed.

**Chase's castle Raimundo's P.O.V**

We returned to Master Chase's castle and gave him the Sweet Chimes and the Mind Reader Conch.

"Well done Raimundo and Kimiko, you have served me well." he said to us.

"Thank you." we replied while we knelt in front of him.

Just then, that witch Wuya came running in.

"Chase, there's a new Shen Gong Wu that just revealed itself." she said. He then screamed. "It's the Yang yo-yo!"

Master Chase hissed at that name of the Shen Gong Wu.

"That Shen Gong Wu can be very dangerous if it gets to the Xiaolin Monk." Chase said. "Go Raimundo and Kimiko; go retrieve that Shen Gong Wu."

"Yes Master." we replied and climbed on Kage and left.

**Xiaolin Temple**

"Woah there guys, hold the training, there's a new Shen Gong Wu that just revealed itself." Dojo said and slid in the training field. "It's the Tang yo-yo!"

Master Fung sighed and said:

"Young Monks, this is it. If you are successful on getting this Shen Gong Wu, then you can save Kimiko from Chase but if you don't, then we won't have a chance to get Kimiko back."

"You can count on us Master Fung, we'll get Kimiko back." Clay said.

"Now go Xiaolin Monks, retrieve the Yang yo-yo." Master Fung said. Dojo enlarged himself and flew to Mexico.

**Mexico City, Mexico Raimundo's P.O.V  
**

Once we had arrived in Mexico City, we began our search for the Yang yo-yo. People stared at us and whispered things like why we had red eyes. I glared at them and ignored their comments. We soon found our self outside the city and into their fields.

"Kage," Kimiko said and Kage appeared near us. "Search for the yo-yo."

Kage nodded and jumped around the field, looking for the yo-yo. About 5 minutes passed, Kage came back with a round object in his mouth, the Yang yo-yo.

"Perfect." I said and took the yo-yo from his mouth. Just then, I felt a kick on my back that came out of nowhere and I dropped the yo-yo. Kimiko went to grab it and so did the baldy from the group.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare, my Orb of Tonami and Third Arm Sash against your Star Hanabi and Sweet Chimes." Omi said. "The game is swimming race. The first one to reach the island wins."

"Hey, that's not fair; you know that Kimiko is fire while you're water, you cheater!" I yelled. I growled at that yellow headed monk, he knows that Kimiko has a weakness.

"Fine Omi, I accept your challenge." Kimiko said. Omi smiled, knowing that he will win.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" both Kimiko and Omi yelled.

The islands around them spread apart so they have more room to swim. We stood at the side and I gulped, hoping Kimiko knew what she's doing. Both Kimiko and Omi stood at another island and looked at each other.

"Gong Yi Tenpai!" and they started to swim. They were head to head and it looks like Kimiko was gonna win. I smiled and waited for her to finish. Just then, Omi yelled:

"Orb of Tornami, Water!" and turned around. He Wu shot water out and it acted like a jet for him. He went passed Kimiko and it looks like he was gonna win.

"Sweet Chimes!" Kimiko yelled and held up the chimes. The same soft melodies came out from the last time I heard it. I waited for Omi to fall asleep but he quickly dived underwater and the melodies went passed him. It didn't affect him at all. Kimiko growled and started to swim. While Omi was underwater, his fellow monks were worried about him breathing underwater. When I saw Kimiko, was so was so close to the island, she got closer and closer and closer, until a blue sash came out of the water and hit Kimiko. She flew back and landed back in the middle of the water. Omi quickly swam to island the Showdown was over, they had beaten us.

"Alright partner, I knew you could do it!" Clay cried.

Omi landed on the island and smiled. He held up the yo-yo and yelled:

"Yang yo-yo!"

He entered the portal and came back with a jar with blue liquid in it. He handed the jar to Kaz who was close to Kimiko! Before I got to her, he held her and made her drink the liquid. After the bottle was empty, Kimiko opened her eyes and to my surprise, it wasn't red, it was crystal blue.

"Huh, Kaz? What happened?" Kimiko asked him.

"Welcome back Kimiko." Kaz said and she blushed. I gasped, she blushed…does she love him now?

I growled and jumped on Kage and left, empty handed.

"Raimundo!" was all I heard from Kimiko before I couldn't see her anymore. Tears slid down my eyes and after that; I felt one thing that I haven't felt in years…..sadness."

**Jenrya282: I'm so sorry for the late update, I was having a bit of trouble putting this together but I hope you readers liked it. Aww, poor Rai-Kun! He feels jealous. Oh well, there you have it, and I think I'm close to finishing this story and soon, the sequel to it. So tell me how you think about this! Ciao!**


	11. Inner Self

A Change of Life

Chapter 11

**Jenrya282: Yeah, its winter vacation and I have all the time I need to type out more updates! Now, to answer some comments…**

**Kaiwaii-chibbi: Now, I'm not fully offended but thinking of the second element was a bit tough for me and will be too normal if Rai only had one element and he's suppose to change the whole world. I'm already using Lightning for another person and if I use other elements, it would be weird. For example, if I had Gravity, Light, Dark or Metal, those are not really elements to me and it doesn't sound like the perfect elements for Raimundo because he's already Wind. Wood, for one thing, is easier to think of the Heylin moves and well…I kinda got the idea from Pokemon. I was also thinking of using Ice as an element, but Omi can already use Ice so I decided not to. You sent me two reviews and I'll answer the second one too. About the love/crush triangle, I was thinking about that too but I decided not to. You'll find out later on, suspense…and thanks for the suggestions, I'll keep those suggestions in my head.**

**Kosmic: That is correct my good friend (acting like Omi, lecture time…) your question will be answered in this chapter. **

**Now, onto the story!**

**Going back to the Xiaolin Temple Kimiko's P.O.V**

After Raimundo left me, I couldn't stop thinking about him, about Raimundo, even when we're going back to the temple. But being with Raimundo when I was in the Heylin side must been my best time ever, even though I was at the Heylin side but I was with Raimundo, my lover. But, I'm not so sure anymore. When he left with Kage, I felt that same cold chill when Raimundo first turned to the Heylin side. I don't know what it meant but I'm worried about him again. Omi began to tell me how he saved me and how he won. I was happy for him and I knew that from what Chase told me, if the Yang yo-yo is in our hands, then it would be an advantage for us. Kaz also explained to me about the Ying yo-yo but I knew about it by experience. But something bothered me, why didn't Omi turned evil when he used the Yang yo-yo?

"Hey Omi," I asked him. "How come you didn't turn evil when you entered the Ying-Yang world with the Yang yo-yo?

"Well…it's because of this." He replied and held up a black mirror. I gasped and knew what it was, the Reversing Mirror.

"But how? Chase had it with him." I asked him, looking very shocked. I remember turning Wuya back to flesh with the Serpent's Tail and Reversing Mirror so how did he get it?

"Well, a person gave it to me before the Showdown." Omi said. "She said she wants to get rid of you and Raimundo so she just gave it to us. I have no idea who she was but I'm sure she's on our side."

"I hope…" I whispered and looked down, remembering the emerald eyed boy.

**Chase's castle Raimundo's P.O.V**

When I returned to Master Chase, he looked disappointed. I knelt in front of him and he slammed his hands on his throne.

"Raimundo, where is the Yang yo-yo?" he asked me. I gulped and continued to look down.

"My Master, Kimiko has lost the Showdown for the Yang yo-yo and the Xiaolin Monks have her again."

He got up and transformed to his dragon form. He jumped in front of me and held up by my neck. I choked, wanting air.

"Tell me dear Raimundo, if one of the monks entered the Ying-Yang world, why isn't he evil?" he asked me.

"I….I don't know…" I choked and he dropped me in the hard cement floor.

"Don't know huh? Then tell me Raimundo, how it is that Kimiko was the one to challenge the monks?" he asked me with amusement.

"Master Chase, I had the yo-yo in my hand but one of the monks kicked me and I dropped it." I said.

"You dropped it!" he yelled at me.

I covered my ears and he slammed his tail at me. I fell back and hit the wall. I groaned and stood up, holding my head which was bleeding.

"You do know what would happen don't you?" he asked me and picked me up by the collar.

I nodded and he dropped me once again. I groaned and didn't get up.

"Wuya," he called and Wuya came out of the shadows. "Can you use your magic to get him stronger?"

"You haven't returned my full power so I can't do anything to help you, unless you use me instead of him to help you get what you desire." she said. I growled at her, and stood up.

"Quite amusing Wuya, I could do that but I need him to help me with my quest. So far, he has done me well." Master Chase said. I gasped and looked at him.

"Or we can do this." Wuya said with amusement and whispered in Chase's ears. Chase smiled and said:

"I'm very pleased Wuya. That just might work."

Wuya nodded and chuckled. Master Chase looked at me and smiled.

"Well dear Raimundo, if Kimiko is bothering you from getting what you want, then I guess I have to get you to forget about her. This will also count as your punishment."

I gasped and walked back. I didn't want to forget Kimiko; I don't want to forget her pretty face and her crystal blue eyes. I continued to back away until I hit one of his black panthers. I showed me his fangs and dug them in my arm. I screamed and tried to pull my arm away from it but his bite is just so strong it feels like my arm was gonna be pulled off. Master Chase snapped his fingers and the Black Panther let his grip loose. I held my bloody arm and grunted in pain.

"Raimundo, look at me." I looked at his dragon form and he held up a crystal orb. "Do you know what this is?"

I shook my head and he placed it on my forehead. Soon, I fell unconscious remembering nothing.

**Xiaolin Temple Kimiko's P.O.V**

When we returned to the temple, Master Fung was happy to see me and was overjoyed.

"Welcome back young Kimiko, I hope you are alright." he said to me.

"Yes Master Fung." I replied. "May I please go to my room?"

"Certainly, you do deserve a well rest after all that has happened." he said and I rushed to my room.

I closed the door and slid down. I sat there and thought about Raimundo. Poor Raimundo, he's still under Chase's control and I have nothing to help him. Now I feel so weak, not able to help him. I knew I had to do something before something bad happens to him. But it already did, he's still in the Heylin side and I can't do anything unless… that's it! The Ying-Yang yo-yo! I quickly got up and charged out of my room. I kept running down the hall until I bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry." I said while rubbing my head.

"Kimiko, what's the hurry?" I looked up to see Master Fung.

"Master Fung! I'm sorry." I said. "I need to talk to you about Raimundo."

He nodded and I followed him to the scroll room. Once we got there, we took a seat and I started to explain about my plan to save Raimundo and the plans Chase had in store for the world. He looked at me with concern and I knew what he might be thinking.

"Please Master Fung; I really want to save Raimundo." I begged him with puppy-dog eyes.

"I know Kimiko, but it is far too dangerous and you are not in the right level to face Chase Young and Wuya." Master Fung said.

"But I have to Master Fung, if we don't, then the world will suffer and Raimundo will stay as a Heylin." I looked down at my lap and cried. "Please Mater Fung; I don't want to loose Raimundo."

He came to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him with teary eyes and he said:

"Fear not young Kimiko, I will think about it. You go and rest now."

I smiled and nodded and left for my room. Once I got there, I couldn't sleep; I kept on thinking about Raimundo. I didn't want to do this but, I had to. I took a piece of paper and wrote down a note and placed it on my bed. I quickly moved to the vault and rung the bells in the melodic pattern and the stairway appeared. I took the Star Hanabi, Golden Tiger Claws and Yang yo-yo. I quickly snuck out the vault to see Omi, Kaz, Clay and Master Fung. I gasped and took a step back.

"Kimiko, where are you going with the Shen Gong Wu's?" Omi asked me.

I looked away from him and said:

"I'm sorry you guys, but I don't want to just sit and wait for Raimundo to come back. Anyways, Chase told me that once Raimundo has the power to change the whole world and I don't want that to happen."

They all, except Master Fung, gasped.

"How can Raimundo change the whole world?" Kaz asked. "How, it can't be just his two elements."

"I don't know but I don't want the world to be destroyed." I said and took out the claws. "Golden Tiger Claws!" I slashed at the air and a purple portal appeared. Before I went through, Clay grabbed my arms and the purple portal disappeared. He pulled me down and took the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Clay, what are you doing!" I yelled at him. Tears fell from my eyes. I fell to the floor and cried.

"Kimiko..." Kaz said. "If you're going to save Raimundo, then count me in." I looked up and I saw him smile. He gave me a thumbs up and I smiled back at him.

"Don't forget us; you can count on use too." Clay said and took my hand. I went back to my feet and Omi held a silver Shen Gong Wu, the Silver Manta Ray.

"Thanks you guys." They nodded and Master Fung walked towards me. He held a white fan with designs of Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Ice. I knew I saw that fan before; it was sitting in the vault, near the bells.

"Kiniko, I want you to have this fan. It's a Shen Gong Wu called the Elemental Fan. It allows the user to use any elements from this fans design." He said to me and handed it. I took the fan and felt that my Fire power was increased two times.

"Thanks Master Fung." I bowed and went outside with the others.

"Silver Manta Ray!" we yelled and it grew. We entered the Shen Gong Wu and I gave directions to Kaz on where Chase's castle is.

**Chase's castle Somebody's P.O.V**

I groaned and I slowly opened my eyes. I was in an old looking house with plants and flowers outside in the garden. I walked out and turned around to see the place and it turns out to be a temple. A temple? Where have I seen a temple that has this design? I couldn't put my head together to remember this awkward place but what really caught my attention was a little boy with green eyes and messy brown hair who was sitting near a pond with fake crocodile heads sticking out. He was wearing a white shirt with green sleeves and blue jeans, the same design as me. He was holding a teddy bear and was looking very scared. I didn't feel scared but help to wonder who this boy was. I walked towards him and saw that he was looking at his teddy bear and was deep in thoughts.

"Who are you?" I asked him when I reached the little boy.

He looked up from his teddy bear and said:

"I'm the part of you that's scared; I'm you, Raimundo Pedrosa."

**Jenrya282: Hiya! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a bit rushed. I think this story is coming to an end and I really hope I will do a good job on my sequel for this story. I really liked the inner Raimundo during the episode when Hannibal Roy Bean entered Raimundo's mind. He's so cute, so I decided to add him to my story but he won't stay long. I might get them to work together like the part when they did Wudai Star Wind together, that was the best! Well, Ciao!**


	12. Chi Dragon

A Change of Life

Chapter 12

**Dream Raimundo's P.O.V**

"You're me?" I asked the little me. He did look somewhat like me, just smaller and younger.

"Yes, I'm your inner self." he said back to me. "I'm here to warn you."

I took a step back and was starting to get scared of this kid. Warn me, of what?

"Warn me of what?" I asked him.

"Raimundo, do you remember a girl called Kimiko or a person called Chase Young?" my inner self asked me.

I looked down and thought for a bit, it did ring a bell, only the name Chase Young. Chase Young was my master that I serve and I'm loyal to him. But who was Kimiko?

"Hey Rai, one question: How can you be the part that's afraid?" I asked him. I gave him the name Rai because I didn't want to call him inner self.

"Raimundo, you created me. You created me when Bernardo started hunting you, that's when you grew afraid and scared of him. ." Rai told me.

I thought again, Bernardo, yeah, that name did also ring a bell. He was the one who was after me for 6 years, he and his gangs of idiots.

"Raimundo, I have to tell you something before you wake up." Rai told me.

"Wake up? You mean this isn't real?" I asked him. Now I'm starting to get confused, is this a dream?

He ignored me and continued to talk. "You will have to decide on your fate when you wake up, good or bad, Ying or Yang. You will have to choose to follow your love or your loyalty. You must decide quickly or the world will be destroyed by your own hands. Choose your destiny and learn your truth." Rai said to me and disappeared. I tried to reach him but he was already gone. Learn about my truth? My parents and other family siblings? What was he talking about?

I woke up sweating and gasping for air. I winced and grasped my arm. I lifted up my sleeves to see bandages wrapped around my arm and head. I looked around at my surroundings to find myself in my room in Master Chase's castle. Beside me was Kage, my loyal pet. He was lying beside my bed. I petted his head and he woke up. He jumped up the bed and rubbed his head on my leg. Suddenly, the door opened and Master Chase came in the room with one of his Black Panthers.

"Hello dear Raimundo, so glad to see you awoken." he said to me.

I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"What happened?" I asked him confused.

"You've been attacked by the Xiaolin monks." he replied me.

I gasped and looked away. Why did the Xiaolin attack me?

"Why…" I whispered.

"We don't know why but you're safe now." he said to me.

I jumped off the bed and knelt in front of him.

"Thank you for helping me Master Chase. I am in your dept." I said to him.

"You may rest Raimundo; I will call you later when I have an assignment for you." Master Chase said.

"Yes my master." I replied and he left my room. I went to bed feeling tired but my mind kept on replaying the scene, the scene about the conversation between me and Rai.

**Hours Passed**

A sudden loud explosion woke me up. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran out. To my surprise, I saw the Xiaolin Monks and their pet dragon. I growled at the girl and three boys, the ones who Chase Young told me that they hurt me.

"Raimundo, come and help us." I heard Master Chase calling me.

"Right," I said. "Darkness Typhoon, Wind!"

I sent some angry tornadoes towards the Xiaolin Monks and they jumped away from it. I growled and sent more at them. I threw the tornadoes non stop until they finally hit them.

"Shadow Clash, Wood!" I yelled and trapped two of the Xiaolin Monks and their pet dragon.

"Three down, two more to go." I said and smiled.

"Raimundo!"

I turned around to see a girl with black hair and a yellow headed boy beside her. The girl looked worried while the boy looked mad.

"Raimundo, what are you doing?" the girl asked me.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to kill you." I replied with a cruel laugh.

She gasped and step back but the baldy took a step forward and got into a fighting position.

"Raimundo, why have you betrayed Kimiko?" he asked me.

"Betray? Yeah right, Master Chase told me it was you bunch of losers who got me feeling like crap in the first place." I growled at them and showed them my injury on my arm and under my hair. The girl looked away and cried while the baldy got protective over her.

"Raimundo, we did nothing to hurt you." baldy said.

"Why should I believe you Xiaolins?" I said. "You did nothing but hurt innocent peoples."

The girl finally stops crying and her fist was closed tightly, almost drawing blood. She looked up at Master Chase and yelled:

"What did you do to him?"

Master Chase laughed and held up a crystal orb. "This, dear Kimiko, is what holds Raimundo's memories of you and the Xiaolin monks."

I heard her gasp but I was busy thinking on how to get rid of them. Just then the baldy jumped up and attacked Master Chase. He easily blocked his attack but was also attacked by the girl. I grew so mad that I felt my wind power increase.

"Tiger Gale, Wind!" I yelled and sent lots of gales towards them. Master Chase jumped away and they got hit by the gale. Master Chase landed beside me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm most pleased Raimundo, you have learned well."

I smiled and turned around to block an attack from the baldy. He was targeting Master Chase.

"Don't…ever do that again!" I yelled and sent more gales of wind at him. It blew him off balance and then I felt something hard land on my head. I turned around to see the girl holding the crystal orb and it made contact to my head. I felt dizzy and fell into darkness.

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

Somehow, someone who you never thought of could be helping you. Well, this happens to be someone from the Heylin Side, it was Wuya. I didn't know why but she handed me the crystal orb and I didn't want to believe it at first but she just placed it on my hands and disappeared. I didn't know what to do but I'm going to take a risk on using it and try to get Raimundo back. So I jumped down and held the orb when Raimundo was distracted. Note to self; have to thank Omi when we're done.

"Raimundo, hang in there." I thought and the orb went contact with his head. He turned around and stared at me with cold red eyes. I winced at his cold look but all I wanted was to get my Raimundo back. I landed on the floor and caught him before he hit the floor. He was unconscious.

"Kimiko, what have you done!" I turned around to see Chase in his dragon form. He used his tail to whack me away from Raimundo and caught Raimundo by the neck. "Do not interfere Kimiko and how did you get the crystal orb!"

I got up from the floor and wiped some blood from my mouth. "Heh, just say I got help from somebody who knows you very well."

He growled and I knew that he knows who helped us, even though she's a Heylin. "Let go of Raimundo!" I yelled at him.

"If you really want him back, then come and get him from me." he said and tightened his grip on Raimundo's neck. I gasped and went towards him but was stopped by his jungle cats. Chase started to laugh until he was kicked on the back and his grip was released. The person caught Raimundo and stepped beside me. It was Kaz and Clay, they're free!

"Kaz, Clay, how?" I asked them.

Kaz put Raimundo down on the floor and said:

"When Raimundo was knocked unconscious, his wood disappeared so we're free. Where's Omi?"

I looked around to see him still on the ground, dazed beside me.

"He's fine, just tired." I replied and went beside Raimundo. I saw that his breathing was shallow and blood was starting to appear from his wounds.

"Raimundo, please wake up." I shook him while crying. Clay and Kaz were busy distracting Chase and Raimundo still won't open his eyes. I felt the fire in me increase as I got mad, mad at Chase Young for treating Raimundo like a slave. I got up and walked towards the others. They looked back to see me and they knew what I was about to do. They jumped behind Chase and got him to face them, and then I took out the Shen Gong Wu.

"Elemental Fan, Fire!" I yelled and sent a wave of fire towards Chase. Chase was too weak to move out of the way and both Kaz and Clay were blocking the way. I thought this would be end of him but suddenly a shadow came out of nowhere and blocked the attack. The figure fell on its knees and went out of the shadows. Whoever it was made all of us gasp, out of the shadows…was Raimundo covered with blood on his face and arm. But now, on his body too.

"Raimundo, why?" I asked him while shocked.

He chuckled weakly and said:

"I'm sorry Kimiko, but you can't kill him while I'm here. I swore my loyalty to him so I would do anything to protect him. But before I go, just remember this Kimiko, I'll always love you, even though I'm gone from this world." and he fell on the ground, not moving.

I gasped. No, Raimundo. I killed him, Raimundo!

"Raimundo!" I yelled and Chase laughed. He lifted Raimundo and ripped the necklace that's around his neck. Then he threw the pendent on the floor and it broke in two. A black, shadowy cloud came out and quickly formed in a dragon. It roared and we gasped at the sight.

"Haha, behold, the Chi Dragon. Finally, the world will finally be at my mercy!" Chase laughed and held Raimundo up above his head. "Chi Dragon, I will use to boy as your sacrifice, become with the Elements of Wind and Wood!"

The Chi Dragon roared again and black liquid whips came out and wrapped around the lifeless Raimundo. It pulled Raimundo towards him and its body became liquid and Raimundo slowly entered it. I tried to get Raimundo but Clay and Kaz stopped me. Tears ran down my cheeks as I watched Raimundo go in. Wuya appeared beside Chase and asked him:

"Uh Chase, why didn't you just release the Chi Dragon when Raimundo was on your side in the beginning?"

Chase glared at Wuya and replied:

"You traitor, I would punish you now but since you helped me release the Chi Dragon, I'll spare your life now. Anyways, I released him now because I have the right Shen Gong Wu's in my possession."

Chase took out the Ying yo-yo, the Heart of Jong and Sword of the Storm. He threw the Shen Gong Wu towards the Chi Dragon and went in with Raimundo. When Raimundo and the Shen Gong Wu entered its body, the Chi Dragon roared again andits skin color turned emerald green. We gasped and Chase and Wuya laughed.

"This is the end of the world Xiaolin Monks and soon, you will all me at my mercy!" Chase yelled and his castle crumbled. Outside, the sky turned green and black and lightning appeared. We gasped and Omi went beside me and said with his head down.

"Kimiko, I think we have failed as Xiaolin Monks."

**Jenrya282: Muhahahahaha! I'm so evil! The world is doom but so is Raimundo. Is this the end of the Xiaolin Monks? So there you have it, another chapter and I'm also sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed it, Ciao!**


	13. Lost But Not Forgotten

A Change of Life

Chapter 13

**Jenrya282: Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. My computer crashed, deleting all my files and now I have to re-download everything and set up everything. I hope you aren't bored of waiting, well, here it is, the final chapter!**

"Look at the world you swore to protect Xiaolin monks!" Chase yelled as he laughed. The Chi Dragon roared behind Chase and Wuya.

The Xiaolin monks gasped at the sky. Dark, angry clouds filled the sky and lightning flashed. Kaz fell to his knees and said:

"So this is the end huh?"

Clay growled at Kaz and held him by his collar. "We can't just give up, there has to be someway to defeat the Chi Dragon!"

"Clay, enough." Kimiko said and Clay let Kaz go. "We know we have to do something but what?"

"Look here guys, we can't just give up. Why would Master Fung choose us as Xiaolin Dragons? I hardly think it was because of our elements." Clay said.

"Clay is right my friends, why did Master Fung choose us? It wasn't because of our elements, but the strength we have when we work together." Omi said.

"But Omi, look at the size of that thing. It's too big for us to beat." Kaz pointed out to him.

Now it was Omi's turn to get mad. "Kaz, how can you just give up like this! If we don't do something, Chase and Wuya will throw the world in 1000 years of darkness!"

Kimiko was silent for the whole argument. She kept on staring at the Chi Dragon's eyes. It was pure black, not a shine anywhere. She kept on staring at it until she saw a bit of emerald green. That small bit of green showed innocent and fear, the eyes that belonged to the Wind and Wood boy.

"Raimundo…" Kimiko whispered and started to walk towards it. Chase and Wuya stopped laughing and looked at Kimiko with amusement.

"What does she think she's doing?" Wuya asked Chase. "She's walking to her doom."

Chase was silent and kept on staring at Kimiko who was still walking towards them. He turned around and saw the Chi Dragon. It was calm and quiet, and he knew why.

"Raimundo emotions are taking effect on the Chi Dragon, I must do something." Chase thought.

"Chi Dragon, destroy her!" Chase yelled and the Chi Dragon flew and headed straight towards Kimiko. The other boys of the Xiaolin dragons saw it and quickly ran to her aid. Kimiko still continued to walk towards the Chi Dragon and didn't listen to them. Suddenly Kimiko stopped and held up the Star Hanabi and the Elemental Fan.

"Star Hanabi Fire, Elemental Fan, Fire!" she quickly yelled and engulfed the Chi Dragon in a fireball. The Chi Dragon roared and struggled to get out. She heard the Dragon pains and struggle until she heard a familiar voice, a familiar scream

"Raimundo…" she thought and knew what she had to do.

**Inside the Chi Dragon**

"Raimundo, Raimundo, wake up."

Raimundo slowly opened his eyes and saw a little boy with brown messy hair.

"Rai, is that you?" he asked painfully. (A/N: If you forgotten who Rai was, it's Raimundo's inner self.)

"Thank goodness you're awake. I was getting worried." Rai replied. "Hurry, we have to get you out of here." and grabbed Raimundo's arm. Raimundo winced in pain and slipped his arm out of Rai's grip.

"Rai, I'm too weak to do anything. Please let me sleep." Raimundo mumbled and slowly closed his eyes.

"Raimundo, you have to get up, if you don't, the Chi Dragon will kill Kimiko and the others!" Rai yelled and once again, pulled Raimundo's arm.

Raimundo's eyes quickly opened and yanked his arm out of Rai's grip again.

"Kimiko…" he slowly whispered and suddenly cried out in pain. Rai winced at his screaming. He knew that wasn't good.

"This is bad; Kimiko completely covered the Chi Dragon with flames, one of his element weaknesses." Rai thought. "I have to do something before Kimiko is the one who kills him!"

Raimundo fell to his knees and screamed more. He started to moan from the pain and began thrashing around.

"Raimundo, just stay still, I'll help you." Rai quickly said and saw the Sword of the Storm near him. He tried to grab it but a black figured blocked him from getting it. It was another version of Raimundo, but instead of wearing a white shirt with green sleeves and blue jeans, it was wearing Raimundo's black Heylin robe.

"Where do you think you're going Rai?" the other little Raimundo asked him.

"I should have known you be in here Chi." Rai hissed and stared at him.

"Wow, did the little angel of Raimundo come to save the day?" Chi asked Rai.

"And when did the little devil of Raimundo decided to ruin everything?" Rai said.

The two started to fight. Throwing kicks and punches at each other.

"Tiger Gale, Wind!" Chi yelled and sent gales of wind at Rai. Rai decide to counterattack it and send his own gale of wind at him.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" Rai yelled.

The two wind attacks collided and knocked both of them back. Rai landed near the Sword of the Storm while Chi landed near Raimundo. Rai grabbed the Sword of the Storm and quickly used it. He sent both Raimundo and Chi up, crashing into the Chi Dragon's body.

"Wudai Star, Wind!" Rai quickly said and lifted himself up and his wind caught Raimundo while Chi fell down and disappeared in smoke. Rai thought of what to do so he gently placed Raimundo down and flew higher, until he reached the Chi Dragon's wing part.

"Sword of the Storm!" he yelled and the wind started to kick up. It blew him back down and when he reached close to Raimundo, his wind picked him up and quickly rushed towards the belly of the Chi Dragon.

"Come on, faster." he thought and his wind combined with the Sword of the Storm and it doubled his speed. He closed his eyes and soon, he and Raimundo were out of the Chi Dragon's belly and out of the fireball created by Kimiko. Chase and Wuya gasped while Kimiko and the others were happy to see him. Rai gently let Raimundo on the ground while he fell on the floor hard.

"Raimundo…" Kimiko cried and ran to Raimundo. Raimundo moaned and got up weakly with the help of Kimiko.

"Hey Kimiko, looks like I'm back." Raimundo said weakly.

"You….you idiot." Kimiko said back to him and hugged him.

Raimundo looked around and saw Rai unconscious. "Please Kimiko, please help Rai. He needs it more then I do."

Kimiko looked up at Raimundo then at Rai. "Who is he?"

"He's my savior, my inner self." Rai said weakly and stood up holding the Sword of the Storm. "This ends here Chase."

Chase shook himself out of his shock and laughed.

"Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Yes, and I intend to. Wudai Star, Wind." Raimundo said and lifted himself up. He charged at Chase with his Sword of the Storm while Wuya handed the other Xiaolin Monks.

**Xiaolin Monks vs Wuya**

"Well, I guess this would be a quick fight." Wuya said and charge at them.

"Judellet Flip, Fire." Kimiko said and charged at her and then flipped. Too bad Wuya was too busy concentrating on Kimiko that she didn't see Clay's Earth attack coming to her.

"Seismic Kick, Earth." Clay yelled and slammed his foot on the floor and the ground broke and sent an earthquake at Wuya. She got hit and then Omi yelled:

"Tsunami Strike, Water!" He sent a wave of water at her and got her soaked. Kaz knew what he had to do.

"Storm Rage, Lightning!" and he sent lighting strikes at Wuya. Since Wuya was all wet, she fell down twitching. She got up and hissed at them but with limited amount of energy, she didn't really stand a chance. When she was about to attack, they were ready for their final move.

"Dragon X-Kumei Formation." They said at the same time and Kimiko and Omi spun in a circle around Clay's and Kaz's arms. They got closer and closer until they hit Wuya. She fell back and was unconscious.

"Ha, that should teach her a lesson." Kimiko said while clapping her hands. She turned to where Raimundo was fighting.

**Raimundo vs Chase**

"Wudai Moon, Wood!" Raimundo yelled and sent wood lances at Chase which he easily dodged.

"Tiger Forest, Wood!" Raimundo yelled and wood appeared on all four sides, around Chase and quickly closed in on him. Chase quickly jumped and dodged the attack.

"Impressive, both Xiaolin and Heylin power." Chase said and continued to dodge Raimundo's attack. Raimundo was getting weaker and weaker by the moment and his eyes drooped. Chase took this as an advantage and held Raimundo by the neck.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled as she got closer.

"No…stay back." Raimundo quickly yelled at her. "I'll take care of him. Chi Dragon, I command you to devour both of us."

The Chi Dragon obeyed him and quickly opened his mouth at Raimundo and Chase.

"What are you doing fool!" Chase demanded.

"Heh, something I should I have done days ago, to get rid of you!" Raimundo quickly yelled and held Chase by the arms and flipped him so he was on top of him. "This is the end Chase."

"But you'll be eaten too." Raimundo heard Kaz said.

Raimundo turned to Kaz and smiled. "Please take care of Kimiko and Rai for me. I'll put them in your hands."

Before Kaz could protest, the Chi Dragon clamped his mouth on both of them. Later, they waited, nobody moved. Minutes passed and the belly of the Chi Dragon shined brightly and exploded into smoke. They opened their eyes, nothing, nothing was left. No Chi Dragon, no Chase, no Raimundo. The palace was broken and the sky returned to its normal starry night sky.

"Raimundo…" Kimiko whispered and went to Rai. She shook him until she heard him groan.

"What happened?" Rai asked. "Where's Raimundo?"

Kimiko whispered the answer in his ears and his head drooped.

"No, why would he do that? I thought he knew what would happen!" Rai cried. Tears appeared in his eyes and fell to the floor.

"He knew this would happen; he did it to save us." Kaz said.

"Indeed, he is an honorable warrior." Omi said.

"For someone who worked as a Heylin, he isn't half bad." Clay added.

"So Rai, what would you do now?" Kimiko asked him, the name Rai reminded her of Raimundo.

"I don't know, without Raimundo, I'm nothing." he replied.

"How about you stay in the temple with us? You can live with us." Clay asked.

"Really?" Rai replied. "I mean, if that's okay with you guys."

"Of course, anybody who's a friend of Raimundo is a friend of ours." Kimiko replied and they all went on the enlarged Dojo. When they left the castle, Kimiko and Rai took one last look at the place where Raimundo had saved their lives.

"Thank you Raimundo and I'll promise you, Rai is safe with me." Kimiko whispered and turned her head, feeling the wind hit her face. "Rai is safe with me; I'll protect him no matter what, for your honor, dear Raimundo."

**After they left**

"_I will be back for revenge, no matter what…I'll come back for you Kimiko Tohomiko and you, especially you Raimundo Pedrosa."_

**Jenrya282: Wahoo! I can't believe I'm actually done this story! I'm so happy! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story for the past 13 chapter! (Adding this one…) I'll be working on the sequel as soon as I can so wait for it! Ciao!**


End file.
